Slave
by strange1
Summary: Gabrielle is 13, princess of Greece in line to be the 5th Pharaoh. Her family has ruled Greece as the Egyptians do. Xena is 12 and recently a slave. Both their lives are forever changed when the princess decides she wants a personal slave. but what is a personal slave and what are their duties? it's a discovery both will make together.
1. Chapter 1

an-This is a little different. Gabrielle is 13 and princess of Greece. Herodotus is the 4th Pharaoh of Greece, his forefathers taking on the leadership hierarchy of the Egyptians. Xena is 12 and only recently become a slave. You'll find many familiar faces along the way who attempt to keep Xena and Gabrielle apart. hope you enjoy. any feedback is much appreciated! thanks for reading

"Sold!" The gangly raven-haired teenager blinked when she heard the words. Fresh tears were in her eyes. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. She had been living peacefully in the inn with her mother. Her brothers had both gone off to war; she had stayed home, though she had felt the pull to fight as well. But her mother had insisted she remain. And at the tender of age of twelve, she had little choice on the way her life was led. That included a fateful trip to Thessaly about a moon ago.

She had even been betrothed to a dullard of a man. While she would have hated the life, she would have been the dutiful wife as she would have been the dutiful daughter. It was as if she was a slave to the life she had been born into. She would have been forced to live a life she wouldn't choose for herself. Still, it had to be better than what now awaited her. Her long dark locks shook as she was shoved to her knees.

Standing before her was a sight she had never seen before. A girl, about her age, stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Emerald eyes were what caught the kneeling girl's attention. Never before had she seen anyone with eyes such as those. She quickly realized she could get lost in those eyes. The hand in her hair, pulling her head back, made her realize she had gotten lost in them. The strange powerful green-eyed girl must have spoken to her.

"I asked you what your name is, slave." Gabrielle looked upon her new acquisition. The petite young girl had just turned thirteen. This new young thing was her new play thing. Her father was the emperor. Her mother had since long passed away. The influence of females in her life was few and far between. The only thing she knew was the few females in her life held little interest to be around as she was a great warrior and most female's places were in the home. There was an exception or two. She shuddered at the thought of one in particular.

The few pleasures the emperor's daughter had was her slaves. Her station in life resulted in no friends. She was a slave in her own right as her station demanded she act a certain way. Gabrielle waited for the stunned young woman to answer her. Herodotus had taught her patience. It was not truly her virtue but once again her station in life demanding it of her. Her emerald eyes bore into sky blue ones. Those eyes were why she had purchased this slave.

"Forgive me, Mistress." The raven-haired woman wasn't sure how to refer to her new owner. The fact that she had an owner was nearly impossible to fathom. It was why she had not been able to respond to the young woman's demands. "I'm not myself. I will adjust quickly, I assure you." Finally, she managed the courage to look into those emerald eyes. She swallowed, wishing she had not. "My name is Xena of Amphipolis."

The laugh that escaped the young blonde caused Xena to jump. She looked up from her kneeling position, wondering what it was she had said that was so amusing. "You will address me as Princess or Your Majesty." Gabrielle stepped closer. The height of her slave was appealing to her as much as the azure eyes, the raven hair and the tanned skin. "You may keep the name Xena for it intrigues me. But for the future, you are Xena, Slave of Gabrielle."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Xena felt the bitterness roll off her tongue. The hit from behind surprised her. Though she never thought of becoming a warrior in real life, the time she had trained with her brothers had taught her something. She was a natural when it came to fighting. All aspects of being a warrior seemed to be ingrained in her like she had lived many lifetimes as a truly gifted fighter. The inability of anyone to sneak up on her was something she prided herself on.

And yet, the guard had gotten the hit in without her even sensing the movement. She could blame the sudden turn of events on her lack of reaction. She could blame the stunning young woman standing before her. Or she could face facts and realize that the tiny dream or pull she had to be a fighter was just that. It was a dream like so many she had had. In fact, she had begun to tell stories in her mother's inn simply to make the dreams seem real.

The sound of the slap startled Xena once again. She dared not move her bowed head in fear that she would once again anger her new owner and find herself on the receiving end of a blow. "You insolent fool." The vibrations of the voice echoed through her mind. The slave was beginning to realize it wasn't just those emerald eyes that could capture her so. It was the entire package. And that was something very dangerous for a slave to be thinking.

The guard who had struck Xena was now on the ground. Blood was seeping from his nose and his lip. For a petite young girl, Gabrielle was strong. Her blow had nearly caused the man to lose consciousness. "This slave is my personal slave. Unless she threatens to physically harm me, no one is to touch her." The emerald eyes were sparking with the embers of a fire so dangerous; they could burn entire cities to the ground. "Pass the word so I don't lose more royal guards."

The message was clear. Though Xena had never been to the city of the Pharaoh, even she knew what those words meant. Part of her wanted to speak on the behalf of the guard. Though he had struck her, it was to teach her to respect her new owner. In her mind, being put to death for something like attempting to teach another proper respect was ludicrous. But she was a slave. She had no say in how her life or anyone else's was lived.

Gabrielle stood watching as the guard was helped to his feet. Emerald eyes closed as she attempted to calm her anger. It was one of her many weaknesses her father was always telling her she needed to change. If she didn't calm herself now, a loyal man would be put to death. As two of her royal escorts were leading him away, she called out. "Wait!" The trio stopped instantly. She made her way to stand before the guard. "Your name?"

"My name is of no concern but since you ask it is Joxer." The name sounded familiar to the princess. It was obvious they were only a handful of years apart. She wondered if he had been the son of a palace guard and had been allowed from time to time to roam the hallways. Though Herodotus was a harsh man, he had a soft spot for children. He especially had a soft spot for males as he had no male heirs of his own. A fact she was reminded of daily.

"Joxer. I'm afraid my anger has once again gotten the best of me." The man bowed, but said nothing in defense of himself. "You were only attempting to protect my honor. For this, I am grateful. However, you should have asked before you acted on my behalf. The punishment is twenty lashes." Xena could not help but raise her head. She had been listening to the exchange, attempting to learn exactly how she was to act in the presence of the princess.

If this Joxer was going to be whipped simply for attempting to protect her, how was Xena to be punished for something? After all, she was Gabrielle's personal slave. What that exactly meant, she had no idea. What she could assume it meant was that she would be by the princess' side and her behavior would reflect upon her mistress. If her actions reflected poorly in public, what would her owner do to her? Would she survive?

No words were said as Joxer was led away. Xena had returned her gaze to the ground. She shivered as she heard the metal clanking of the armor of the guards as they walked. It was like a chiming of the sentence that had been passed on the poor young man. A gentle touch on her shoulder caused her to jump once again. "Look at me, Slave." Already she had dispensed with her name. It must be to keep her in her place.

A proud head was held high. It wasn't because Xena was proud. It was because she wanted to show she could have an air of royalty or at least what she perceived as royalty. Emerald eyes seemed amused for a moment before they returned to the nearly empty state they were almost always in. Gabrielle hoped this new slave of hers was exactly what she wanted and needed. Only time would tell. "You have many lessons to learn. Some will be harsh."

Gabrielle closed her eyes for a moment. Many of the lessons she had been taught were harsh. Many of the lessons she continued to learn were painful. Would she teach the same way she was taught? Again, only time would tell. "Let's not think of that. For now, let us to your new home." She eyed the gangly teenager. "You're definitely going to want a change of clothing and to wash. After all, you have to pass inspection before…"

The princess was not going to reveal her burden to her personal slave. Maybe someday once they knew one another better. Then it hit her. Did one get to know their slaves on a personal level? Gabrielle eyed her latest acquisition for a moment. Already she was showing patience. Though the stones of the walkway had to be biting into her knees, Xena still knelt before her. "That is for me to worry about. For now, rise. We have a long ride back to the palace."

Two of the royal guard flanked the princess. The rest surrounded Xena as she managed to keep up the pace. It wasn't that she was tired. It wasn't that she was physically sore. It was all the thoughts running through her mind. No encounters with the meager travelers who resided in her mother's inn for the night could have prepared her for what was happening to her now. The stories of the Pharaoh and his treatment of slaves caused her to shudder.

Was his daughter like him? Already she had seen a side of her that nearly caused the death of a guard. And yet, Gabrielle had shown him leniency. If getting whipped twenty times could be considered lenient. The first signs of how lenient her new master was came into view as they walked to the outskirts of Thessaly. The long shallow painful breaths could be heard from at least two victims from the crosses. More than she could count were silent, she hoped in death.

This fate could have been the guard's. Worse, this fate could be what she suffered if she were to do something to displease her mistress. At twelve, she was well aware of the things adults did for pleasure. Her mother didn't condone the activities, but still when a soldier came through town and one of her waitresses wanted to supplement their meager earnings…For the millionth time the young woman shuddered.

Taking the shaking as a sign of being cold, Gabrielle hesitated before entering the litter. She rummaged in the compartment used to store her extra clothing. The cloak she gathered was made of the finest silk Chin had to offer. It was royal blue and as she draped it around her slave, she realized how it brought out the eyes of the raven-haired woman. A smile graced her features for a moment before quickly fading away. It had been the sight of the gangly teen in a cloak way too short for her that amused her so.

Though it could be considered rude or even a deadly sin to refuse the cloak, Xena slowly slid it off. She knew her movements were being watched carefully by the guards and by the princess herself. "I am but a humble servant to Her Majesty. I thank you for the generousness of the cloak. If it pleases the Princess I would rather wait until I have clothes that are suitable for someone of my station." The blue eyes never left the ground as she offered the cloak to her mistress once again.

There was something about this young girl. Young being a relative term as Gabrielle was certain they were practically the same seasons old. "The air is chilled. I have many other clothing to choose from. You do not." She kept her voice even. It wasn't kind and it wasn't harsh. It was almost as if she were speaking to a child who had lost their way. "We will not reach the palace until morning. You need something to remain warm."

The stray thought of snuggling up to the princess flooded Xena's young inexperienced mind. Again she knew of such things, yet she had never experienced thoughts such as these. Never before had she wanted to touch someone simply to find comfort or warmth from them. She held her tongue and placed the cloak once again around her shoulders. Her princess nodded approval before she entered the litter. It took a moment to realize she was expected to join her mistress.

For all she knew, slaves were expected to walk. As she glanced out the windows, she saw that fact was true. The only ones afforded transportation seemed to be those of higher ranking such as the cooks or those caring for the armament. Those lucky few were in rough wagons being drawn by horses. The sudden closing of the curtains, followed by the movement of the litter, caused Xena to reach out and steady herself.

Watching the slave amused Gabrielle to no end. It was clear she was naïve as to how the world was. The amusement quickly faded as she sometimes wished she was naïve to how the world truly was. Her father beat into her every day exactly what the world was and how she was to treat it. Yet deep down there was a part of her that hated the abuse of the slaves. She hated the abuse of the lower class. She hated the senseless wars in Ares' name.

It was true they needed to maintain, if not expand their borders. The way her father went about it, none of the people who came under the Pharaoh's rule were happy to be part of the realm. It was something she hoped to change one day. Of course her father would have to be with the other rulers of Greece who had come before him. That would only be a handful as it was her great, great, great grandfather who had conquered Greece and patterned its rule after the Egyptians.

It was several hours later. Xena had nearly fallen asleep, the jostling of the litter actually calming her enough to let her guard down somewhat. The abrupt halting of the movement caused her senses to become fully alert. Her gaze, only for a moment, met with a very amused princess. In a way she was glad her natural behavior pleased Gabrielle. In another, she wanted to know why it was she amused her new master so.

"I'm afraid we've come to the end of the first part of our journey home." Gabrielle waited for the curtains to be drawn once again. It wasn't a surprise to her when it was revealed they were in the middle of nowhere. "There will be dinner and there will be stories. If you'll please accompany me, we can make it known to everyone exactly who you are and what your duties are to be. We'll have to inform everyone at the palace as well."

Xena eagerly followed her new master. If anyone saw them, they would assume the tall muscular raven-haired woman was the princess, if they looked past her meager clothing. Outside of what amounted to a potato sack, she wore nothing. Not even sandals did the slave own. The cloak billowing in the slight breeze almost made her look comical. Right now her stomach, as well as her need to know what her life was to be like, was what pulled her.

Having not eaten breakfast since her former master only fed them once a day, Xena knew she could out eat almost anyone in her owner's caravan. Of course she would moderate herself and follow the lead of her mistress. The smells were already beginning as the cooks made quick work of making the evening meal. Gabrielle led her to a spot that already had a tent and fire being prepared. It wasn't long before pillows were placed on the ground and the petite blonde was sprawled on top of them.

The raven-haired girl swallowed at the sight. She was frozen in her spot, unsure of what her place was. Once again, Gabrielle made sure she knew by patting the pillows next to her. Xena looked at her clothing before shrugging. The girl was the princess and that meant she had the right to dine with whomever she wanted, no matter the way they dressed or their station in life. It took a moment, but finally she settled into a comfortable position.

The gong startled the slave. Gabrielle chuckled. "You've got to learn to relax. I know that's easier said than done seeing as you are now my captive. But I promises no harm will come to you. Unless of course you try to harm me." Xena nodded in understanding. Or at least she hoped she understood her princess was telling her there would be forgiveness. But just how much? "Once we've eaten, I'll make the announcement of my…your station beside me."

The gong once again echoed throughout the early evening air. Xena watched in fascination as first grilled meats, fruits and cheeses were served. Some of the things set on the table before her she had never seen. Watching as Gabrielle took small portions of everything; the slave mimicked nearly every move. Another gong caused her to jump, but this time not so much. The music began and there were dancers, all scantily clad.

As she watched the dancers, she thought she understood what Gabrielle had meant before. Xena had assumed there would be a storyteller. Not someone like her. Her stories were amateurish. Not many, outside her mother, had cared for them. They had been a way of escaping. It seemed this way of telling a story was just as captivating as some of the bards who had graced her mother's inn. Blue eyes could not be torn from the sight of the dancers.

Gabrielle watched her new slave with a great deal of interest. The dancers attempting to catch her eye were just distractions. Some of the young women had been with her father for many seasons. Some had even shared his bed attempting to gain the Pharaoh's favor. Though her father had made it clear that he had no desire to take on another wife, they still tried. And some were now attempting to gain the favor of the young princess.

While Gabrielle was not opposed to having a body slave like her father, she wanted more. As hardened as her father attempted to make her, she wanted to find love. Perhaps it was foolish as all she was truly expected to do was to marry a man who could rule in her place. No man would share her bed. Not even to produce an heir. The princess would one day name an heir. It was as simple as that. So her attention was now on her new slave.

Xena hadn't realized how her body began to sway with the music. Her eyes watched with a great deal of delight the movements of the scantily clad women. Gabrielle was still attempting to decipher the young woman's reactions. Was it that she had never seen such revelry? Or was it she was attracted to the magnificent bodies telling a sweet story of love. While the princess was still so lonely all she wished for was a friend, perhaps one day she could find more.

The princess flashed back to the moment when she had seen the auctioneer force her new slave to her knees. Xena had been attempting to fight the inevitable. That alone had been worthy of Gabrielle's attention. It was when the strong head had risen the petite blonde had gotten a glimpse into those eyes. Eyes that were softer than the blue sky of a spring day. Yet they could rage like a storm bringing the first snowfall of winter.

It had been an odd combination. There was a softness to the girl seated next to her, swaying softly to the music. And yet there was a fighter as well. It was something her father would wish to see in her, she was certain. And maybe one day Gabrielle would learn to love the wars waged on behalf of her father as much as she loved the moments like this. Alone with a beautiful girl, music playing and the fantasies of what one day might be.

Gabrielle suddenly was depressed. The fact the unlikeliness of becoming more than mistress and slave was torturous to her soul. The only outlet she had was to write about her feelings and hide it away. Making sure no one could see her; she pulled out a small parchment. It had been rolled and hidden in her small cleavage. A cleavage that was growing every day it seemed. She made quick work of writing a poem that expressed her desires.

"What is that?" Xena saw the look on her mistress' face. She knew she should have ignored whatever was in the princess' hand. It was none of her concern. The only thing she needed to know was her station in life. And that had yet to be announced. "Forgive me for speaking out of turn and asking about something that is none of my concern." The slave held out both of her hands, palm down, ready for the punishment that would soon follow.

A small smile tugged at Gabrielle's face. While there was a spirit inside her new slave, she was also willing to hide it so that she would not be punished. The thought made her mood sour greatly once again. They were in the open and she would not expose her slave, causing her undo humiliation. Later, when they were alone, she was determined to look at every inch of the tanned skin. She cursed as she realized she should have done this before she purchased the young girl.

"I'm not going to punish you, especially when you apologize for overstepping." Gabrielle knew that she needed to make things clear to Xena and everyone so that her slave could stop second guessing herself. Soon the dancers would be finished telling their story. It would then be time to retire for the evening. Before everyone turned to their night duties, she would make the announcement now long overdue. "The dancers will tire soon so I suggest you enjoy them while you can."

A blush graced the tanned skin and it made the princess smile. She wondered if the blush was because she'd been caught watching the dancers or if she had enjoyed watching them a little too much. Gabrielle needed to know the answer. As the next in line to rule Greece, she could demand it of her slave. If she wished for more than friendship, she would have to begin now by learning to respect Xena as a person and not simply property.

"I do enjoy them. I've never seen stories told in such a manner. The bards who came to my mother's inn were not very expressive. They told the same stories. It seems no one has any imagination anymore." Xena once again blushed. She had felt at ease speaking her mind in front of the princess. To her, she felt more like a friend than a mistress. Those kinds of feelings were dangerous for her health. She sported enough scars on her back and stomach to know that for a fact.

The laughter startled the slave. Xena had once again bowed her head in fear she had said something wrong. "I couldn't agree with you more." Gabrielle rolled up her parchment and placed it back where she always kept it. Blue eyes watched her every move and it caused the princess to shudder. The music stopped at that moment. "Come. It's time we retire for the evening." When her young slave began to look around in search of the slave quarters, she quickly said, "You will sleep with me tonight."

Xena swallowed, but didn't say a word. Instead she took the hand that was outstretched. She allowed the surprisingly strong petite form to pull her to her feet. "Before we do retire, it's time for that announcement." They both stood in the middle of the camp, guards surrounding them. With a nod of the head, the lead guard blew a trumpet to gather everyone's attention. It wasn't long before all eyes were on the two young women standing in the middle of the clearing.

Gabrielle could feel the shaking beginning in her young friend. She was certain part of that was because of the chill of the late evening air. The other was the fact Xena was not used to being the center of attention. Having been born royalty, the princess was more than used to it, sadly. "I decree now and will once we have returned to the palace that Xena, formerly of Amphipolis, is to be my personal slave. What does this mean?"

There was a low murmur that ran through the crowd. Gabrielle had never taken a shine to any of her slaves, male or female. And to those closest to the princess, she had never had a confidant. So what exactly were her plans for this Xena? "It means she outranks all other slaves. An order from her is like an order from me. Her duties are to do anything I command and to make sure my happiness is assured, in any way that she can."

The slave's entire body turned a nice shade of red at the words spoken by her mistress. Part of her wanted to shy away from the words and their double meaning. Again, working for her mother had exposed her enough to know what they could possibly mean. There was a challenge in Gabrielle's eyes that was unmistakable. Xena took a deep breath before she answered knowing the words could seal her fate. "And I, as your personal slave, will do anything I can to grant her majesty happiness and pleasure."

Another burst of laughter startled the slave. Gabrielle was shaking her head. She had hoped Xena would understand the challenge she had put forth. However, she was uncertain of just how naïve her slave was. Naïve not to have seen dancers such as entertained the palace every night. Naïve enough not to know how to act around royalty. And yet she seemed to know the subtleness of when she was being teased in a sexual manner.

Before Gabrielle could respond, her advisor was pushing her way to the small circle that had been formed around the princess and the slave. Two guards stopped the woman before she could come twenty paces from their charge. She was grateful as Alti had made it clear she wanted more from the princess. She wanted a claim to the throne. Keeping her distance would be a good thing. The raspy voice grated on her nerves. "A word, My Lady?"

Gabrielle wanted to refuse. As princess, she had every right. And yet it would look foolish to some if she didn't heed the counsel of her head advisor. Once again, she felt a slave to the obligation her station in life thrust upon her. Some saw ruling the world as the ultimate pleasure. To the petite blonde, it was more torture than anything else. "If we must. But only a short time. I need to get Xena settled. It's been a long day and I'm tired."

In reality, she was anything but tired. The statement by Xena had given her a sudden burst of energy. It had given her a tingling sensation between her legs. While nothing could come of it, perhaps seasons to come, it was something she would hold on to, always. The trio was led back to the litter. It had been prepared for her to sleep in. It would be better than sleeping in a tent, even with many pillows beneath her.

"Xena, please wait outside for me. This won't take long and we can get you into something warmer to sleep in. In fact…" Gabrielle met the eyes of the woman in charge of her clothing. Nothing need be said as the older woman set off in camp in search of suitable garments for the tall slave to wear. Once they were settled inside, the princess remained standing. She hoped this would express her want to be left alone and not have a long discussion.

The advisor began by bending at the waist. Gabrielle simply rolled her eyes. There was no respect on Alti's part. It was entirely for show. If the dark woman could have gained favor with her father, she would have no use for the princess. "I know your father and his wishes well. Do you really think it wise for you to take on a pleasure slave at such a young age?" The question was bold, even for someone who was supposed to be Gabrielle's right hand.

The slap was resounding yet Alti somehow remained standing. It was rare when Gabrielle doled out physical punishment to anyone, slave or not. And yet she had done so twice in the past few hours. "What I or father do with our slaves is none of your concern." A sneer was upon the petite blonde's face. "In fact, father might just be proud that I take a woman or man to bed. After all, aren't I supposed to show my virility in any way I can?"

The head advisor took a step back. This was not the little girl she had seen visions of. This was not the little girl she had thought would be easy to control. This was a young woman who was coming into her own, both as a ruler and in her sexuality. This was someone to contend with. And this was someone she needed to control. There was only one way to do that. She needed to get that Gods be damned slave out of her life.

The head of the advisor bowed as if she had made the gravest of mistakes. Really, she hadn't. Herodotus had asked her to make sure his daughter took all the rights as princess she was entitled to. One of those was becoming comfortable with the fact she could and should use her sexuality as a weapon. While he wanted a virtuous daughter, he wanted a ruthless leader more. Her previous question of whether to take a sex slave had been merely to test the waters. "Of course. I only wished you make a wise decision on your first conquest."

The fact that she knew or assumed she was a virgin caused another surge of anger to rush through Gabrielle's body. Closing her eyes for a moment, she attempted to count so that her mind could think clearly. It wasn't until she allowed the images of her new slave to enter her mind that her body finally began to relax slightly. The more she pictured the raven-haired woman, the calmer she felt. "Whether she or anyone is my first conquest is my business. And my choice. Now get out of my sight."

Alti thought about saying more, but knew by the tone she had pressed her luck too far. She bowed at the waist once again before leaving. The advisor stopped in front of the slave. The blue eyes, tanned skin and raven hair were a deadly combination. Hating to admit it, the princess did have excellent taste. Still, it would not do if this slave were to dig her claws too far into Gabrielle. "Wait until her father knows of you. You'll be in the lowest regions of the palace, never to see the light of day."

Xena straightened her shoulders. She knew her place well enough to know that she could be punished for speaking to someone of the advisor's station. The words of the princess echoed in her head. An order from her held the same weight as Gabrielle, at least in theory. If this woman standing before her went to the Pharaoh and made her to look in a bad light, it would cost her the place she was firmly entrenched in.

And though she would never wish to be a slave, quickly she was realizing being bought by the princess was the best thing that could have happened to her. Being captured by the warlord Draco had been her worst nightmare. Having Gabrielle want her as her personal slave was the beginning of many possibilities. Some she had never thought existed. So while she would prefer freedom, giving this woman reason to use her power to make her suffer was something she was not going to do. Yet.

So Xena simply bowed her head and remained looking at her feet until she heard the sweet voice. It wasn't Gabrielle's. It was the woman the princess had made eye contact with earlier. "Come child. Let's get you dressed for the evening. The princess is already being well tended by her other slaves." The raven-haired girl felt a twinge of something. She wasn't sure what it was but didn't like the thought of anyone being near her new mistress, at least not that close.

Gabrielle was already dressed in her finery. Even for sleep, she was dressed in the finest material. It wasn't silk, but it was expensive. What was more, it hung to her still developing body. Her head was down as if she was in prayer as Xena made her way through the covering of the litter. There was little room to stand as now the entire floor was covered with pillows to make one large mattress. The slave swallowed wondering if she were to become a sex slave.

The princess finished her silent prayer. If her father knew she was praying to Aphrodite instead of Ares there would be Hades to pay. What she wanted was what the Goddess of Love could provide her more than what the God of War could. When she turned around, she wasn't prepared for what she saw. Her slave was dressed in a pale blue cotton shift. While it covered her entire long frame, it so perfectly brought out her already hypnotic eyes.

It took a moment for Gabrielle to recover. "Won't you please be seated." The princess sat herself down. At first her slave hesitated before she curled up next to her mistress. Emerald eyes closed for a moment, enjoying the contact with the long body. As much as her body was beginning to awaken to sexual desires, especially to this young woman, she would not give in. As bold as her talk was to Alti, she was going to save herself for her true love.

Who that was remained to be seen. While Xena sparked something in her on a physical level, she needed more than that. She needed someone who could love her mind and her body and vice versa. The raven head pulled back. The intensity of the stare was nearly too much for the princess. When the head began to lower, her breath caught for a moment. It took all her willpower to pull away from the young woman she desired.

"You certainly don't have to do that." Gabrielle made sure there was a slight gap between them. She was afraid if they were touching, she wouldn't be able to resist her new slave. The dejected and confused look upon Xena's face caused her heart to ache. It wasn't true pain, but it was still discomfort and she was the reason behind it. "I should have explained better what I want from you." There were a million questions flashing in azure eyes, darkened by the low light in the litter.

"I'm the princess of Greece." Xena looked at her as if she was crazy. Perhaps she was for refusing to be with someone so…alluring. The problem was, her slave was young, naïve and only doing everything because she was a slave. Gabrielle wanted so much more. She wanted love and devotion because that was what she wanted, not forced into. "While that seems exciting…it's actually quite lonely. I have plenty of people waiting on me, advising me and teaching me. But no one…"

"To share your heart's desires and your dreams." Gabrielle stared into depths of blue. The words had eluded her. But they were exactly what she would have used to describe what she wanted. It went beyond wanted. There was this need inside of her that could not be expressed. If it were, her father would harden her in ways a slave would think were harsh punishments. "I'm sorry if I've overstepped again." Xena bowed her head.

"Xena…" The raven head quickly rose. Not once had she heard the princess call her by name. At least not in the soft, caring tone she had just used. "Please stop apologizing. I understand you haven't been a slave long…" She trailed off when the tears began to form in the blue eyes. She remembered wanting to know if there were scars beneath the cloth covering the tanned form. As vulnerable as her slave seemed, now was not the time for that discovery, even though she had the right.

"I've only been a slave for a moon." The tears were roughly wiped away from an angular face. "I was never told how to act. I was shown." The words were a code. Gabrielle could read between the lines. She had been poorly abused. One thing she hoped, with all her soul, was that Xena had not been violated as no slave should be. That was something else to discover down the road. "So I'm learning with every word, every step and every action."

It was time to put her desires to bed. At least her physical desires needed to be shelved. This young girl might be merely a slave; she was still a human being. And every slave, no matter their station, deserved a measure of respect. Her father and she argued this point until she was forced to her chambers without supper and without the aid of her slaves. If only he knew she cared not whether she had her slaves or food when their people went without.

"And with me, you'll be taught. But not with a whip. And not with a slap." Gabrielle held her arms out. Xena stared at her as if her simple touch could burn her. And yet there was a yearning in those azure eyes. Slowly, the slave closed the distanced between them. The princess held the longer body against hers as they slid into a lying position. A raven head was upon a strong shoulder. A strong arm was draped against a toned stomach as two strong arms came to wrap around a tanned form.

It was like this that the two young girls were found the next morning. Alti found the two holding one another the next morning. A low growl escaped the advisor. This was not going to continue. She was going to make sure the princess' father kept the slave for himself. It was a fate worse than being beaten. Death would be welcomed by the time Herodotus was done with the conniving little slut. "Forgive the intrusion, but it's time to leave. Your father will be worried about you."

Gabrielle managed to extract herself from her slave's near death grip. She couldn't blame Xena. Only gone from her family for a month, going from one position of servitude to another and fearing constantly for death had to have taken its emotional toll. The princess knew the look well her advisor was sporting. Choosing better of saying anything, she nodded. "Please have the cooks send some food. We can eat and then dress as we are on our way."

"As you wish, Mistress." Alti bowed before taking her leave. She couldn't help but wonder what Gabrielle was up to. It had been much too easy to get her to go along with her wishes. Instead of dwelling, the advisor decided to push ahead. She would gain Herodotus' audience before his daughter even came within a half a day's ride of the palace. Quickly barking her orders, she took her horse, the fastest of the bunch and was off.

"Xena." Careful not to startle the sleeping slave, Gabrielle gently shook her shoulder. Her first instinct had been to kiss the raven-haired beauty awake. But the first kiss they shared would be beneath a full moon in the royal garden as flowers were all in full bloom. She could almost smell the sweet roses, lilacs and wildflowers. It made her lips burn with the ache to touch what appeared to be silky soft lips. "We have to eat, dress and prepare you to meet my father."

The last word caused the slave to quickly sit upright. Gabrielle laughed at the fear etched across the young girl's face. Though the fear was not misplaced, especially if her suspicions about Alti were correct. It would take everything she had in her arsenal to convince her father of the need of a personal slave and not a bed or sex slave. The fact she was his only child was the biggest weapon she had and hoped it would be enough.

It was a long ride to the palace. It took longer than Gabrielle anticipated. She wondered if Alti had not bribed someone to slow the royal caravan. No matter as it had given her extra time to prepare Xena on what was expected of her. There were to be two slaves. There was the one she was to be in front of her father and his key advisors, especially Alti, and then there was the one she was to be in private. That slave only required they be friends.

The summoning to the throne room was not a surprise. Gabrielle would have been surprised had her father wanted to privately welcome her home, especially when she saw Alti standing smugly to the right of the Pharaoh. This was not good. Suddenly a fear gripped the young princess. She would have to think quickly if she was going to out maneuver the advisor. Time was what she needed so she waited and listened to her father.

What he had to say nearly made her ill. "I've heard why you've bought this little tramp." Herodotus never stood from his throne. The chill in the air was thicker than normal whenever she was around her father. "In fact, I think I'll teach you what to do and the tramp exactly what it is to be a personal slave." A snap of his fingers brought forth the slave Gabrielle had had whipped. Joxer looked from the Pharaoh to the princess when he was handed the whip. "Do it!"


	2. Chapter 2

thank you all for the wonderful reviews. sorry for the cliffhangers (not really as I'm queen of them lol). And I know there is some concern with the ages of xena/gabrielle. all i can say is please keep reading :). the characters don't belong to me only the story.

As the arm went forward to carry out the Pharaoh's orders, Joxer screamed out in pain. A strong hand was grasping his wrist, causing the guard to drop the whip instantly. Before anyone could react, Gabrielle had kneed the guard in the groin, causing him to topple to the ground. "Gabrielle!" The princess didn't let go of her grip on the man now writhing on the ground in pain. Reluctantly, she met her father's gaze. "Approach."

Before she obeyed, she made sure she sought out her personal slave. To her horror, Xena was being fitted with chains. One was clamped around her neck while it was connected to one at her wrists and her ankles. The princess cursed herself for losing track of her slave while she took care of her would be attacker. Joxer was only following orders, but she could not allow harm to come to the innocent young girl.

Gabrielle made eye contact with the lone person she had anything in common with. He was the head of her guard at the palace and was her sparring partner. Palaemon was instantly by Xena's side, taking charge of the situation. He couldn't free her, but he could make sure she wasn't mistreated. The princess discreetly nodded her appreciation before she made her way to kneel before her father and his new right hand advisor.

The princess knew better than to speak before she was spoken to. Gabrielle had already taken too much time in approaching her father. It took everything not to look at Xena. Her thoughts were of how humiliating this was for the young girl. It would be humiliating for anyone. Kneeling, she bowed her head to show her father what he considered the proper respect. "You dare defy me in front of the nobles of the land."

Not wanting to try her father's patience, she kept her head bowed. There weren't too many things she could say in her defense. And yet, there was one thing she hoped he could understand. His heart was closed off. Even before her mother had died when she was only three, Herodotus was not a kind man. Her mother had brought out what little understanding and kindness he allowed anyone to see. "She is strong. She is feisty. She could be a warrior."

Herodotus turned to his new advisor. Alti had an eyebrow raised. She had underestimated her young princess. There was only one thing to do. She would have to concede defeat, at least in this minor skirmish. There was no shame in retreating, as long as one had a plan of counterattack and won the war in the end. "I do apologize, Your Highness. The princess kept these particular skills hidden from me. She only informed us that the slave is to be her pleasure slave."

The Pharaoh's attention was once again fully on his daughter. The chains that bound Xena rattled from time to time as one of the guards shoved her slightly. Gabrielle wondered if these guards had been bribed by Alti. An uncooperative slave, no matter if they were a fighter or talented in other ways, would be put to death. "Father, I only learned of these and more of her many skills after Alti left us this morning. The only thing I'll admit is that I was hasty in my purchase, not inspecting the property more thoroughly."

"And what about your treatment of the guard?" Everyone's eyes turned to the man doubled over. Was it because of the pain from his wrist? Was it because of the pain from the blow to his manhood? Or was it because of the whipping he had taken the day before at the order of the princess? Joxer stood tall under the scrutiny. Gabrielle could see the look in his eyes. If she had to guess, she had now a second enemy. One not as powerful as Alti, but an enemy nonetheless.

"Your Majesty, I assure you I wouldn't treat any of your soldiers with disrespect unless they caused me disrespect first." The Pharaoh didn't look convinced. Gabrielle knew it would always be this way. Even though she was the blood of her father, she was female. In his eyes, the female was inferior in every way. "The slave did speak out of turn and in a less than respectful tone. Before I could order her punishment, your soldier took it upon himself to strike her."

"Again, this was not the story I was told." Herodotus looked at his advisor. She was female. Why had he listened to her? "I think you have shown great leadership under the circumstances. I think I've been misinformed as to the extent of your supposed indiscretions. However, I can't condone for you to have a personal slave." Gabrielle's heart sank and she could swear she hear a muffled choke coming from her slave. Just as she was to argue her position, her father continued. "However, if she can be taught to fight she will have great worth. If that means you spend a majority of your days together, so be it."

Gabrielle blinked for a moment. Though she had been certain she would win her argument, she had not thought it would be by turning the innocent slave into a warrior. Still, it would allow them to spend most of their time together. The princess vowed that Xena would not only learn the art of war, she would learn everything the princess was taught. It went against all the rules her father issued, but it was worth the risk. After all, they were going to be friends. And maybe more.

"Thank you, Father." Gabrielle wanted to run to her slave but knew she was expected to stay during the royal dinner. Xena would be taken to the slave quarters where she was given meager clothing and a space to sleep. In time, both of those would be changed. For now, she had to tread lightly. Alti would want to gain the upper hand once again. And her father would be watching to make sure she was truthful. "As always, you are wise, generous and caring."

Herodotus' chest puffed out. Gabrielle knew exactly what to say to get her father to do what she wanted, though he didn't always fall for it. This was one time she was glad he was not attempting to see past what all she was truly after. She just hoped that he would see past whatever manipulations Alti had attempted in her absence. "Enough of that. It's time to honor those who've traveled from far and near to grace us with their presence. Bring on the food!"

The meal seemed to go on forever. The conversations were boring. The dancers were inadequate. The music was too loud. The only thing Gabrielle found interesting at all was the talk of the long awaited arrival of the emissary from Chin. The princess had been studying the foreign place. There wasn't much on it in the libraries, but what she had heard, there was mystical powers to be harvested. If they could form the alliance, it would give them a strength in the east. Perhaps something to go against the Romans who constantly threatened their borders.

Finally, Gabrielle was granted her leave. Instead of making her way to her quarters like she should, she made her way to an area of the city she was rarely, if ever allowed to grace. And she should be cautious now knowing that Alti was after the throne, in a more desperate way than she had thought before. Seeing Xena was the only thing on her mind, though it was not safe for either of them. She had to know her slave was all right, at least as all right as she could be after all she had been through in the past moon. The image of her personal slave in those chains caused her to shudder.

Out of the shadows, a familiar figure suddenly was in step with her as they headed toward the slave quarters. Joxer had trouble keeping up with the brisk space set by the princess. Neither spoke until they reached the guards to the slaves' sleeping quarters. "You shouldn't be here." Gabrielle stopped suddenly. The guards on duty had just moved out of her way to grant her access. "This is not a place for someone who doesn't know how to take care of one's self."

His words were said with contempt. "Sword." Gabrielle held out her hand. The pair of guards looked at one another before the taller one surrendered his weapon. The princess grunted slightly. Her sword was longer yet lighter at the same time. It made for quick movements, not clumsy thrusts of the likes of the burly men who made up a bulk of her father's army. After a few quick thrusts to find her balance with the weapon, she held it in the ready position. "Alti should just watch one of my training sessions if she wants to know so badly how I can handle a weapon."

Joxer pulled out his sword and readied himself. This was not exactly what he or Alti had had in mind. There were two witnesses to watch this display. The clashing of metal could draw a crowd so the guard decided he needed to make his point quickly before there were more witnesses. The first blow by the princess surprised him. The speed and the strength behind the blow was unlike any he'd ever felt in practice or in battle.

The blows kept coming. Soon Gabrielle's sword was a blur. Already she had gotten a cut to the guard's face. It was time to end this display as more people could be heard stirring in the late evening. While the exhibition could be reason to put Joxer to death, her gut was telling her he needed to remain alive. She was glad she had had a change of heart the previous day and allowed him to live. If his fighting skills were any indication of his intelligence, he was a complete idiot.

The eyes of the guards were wide as they watched the two combatants. While some had served with Gabrielle in one of the many wars her father waged in Ares' name, most only heard the rumors of how lethal the petite blonde was with all weapons. There were some she had gathered from foreign lands and was now proficient at the tender age of thirteen. When the princess managed to get Joxer on his back, sword at his neck, both guards thought he was a dead man.

"Get up." Gabrielle's voice was soft, yet commanding. The young woman still wanted to kill her adversary. The reasons too numerous to list. The two wrongs he did against Xena were the main reasons it was taking all of her control to allow the man to live. "While I will rule Greece and all its lands, I won't do it the way my father has. Meaning, I will at times show mercy." The two guards had taken a hold of each of Joxer's arms, helping him to stand.

"That does not mean you have an endless number of chances." Gabrielle placed another cut to his unharmed cheek. Joxer now sported identical cuts that would leave scars upon his face. "You can even thank me for the scars. Your buddies can be told you received them protecting the princess." The sword was given back to the tall guard. "Now you have a choice to make. Either continue supporting Alti's attempts to gain my power or support the royal line. The choice is yours. But choose wisely. Death is certain if you make the wrong choice."

Joxer shrugged free from his captors. He couldn't believe how badly he had been beaten by the little girl. Rumors of her skills were under exaggerated. It was clear he had many things to think about. A woman who had mystical powers, showing one their greatest fears or the princess who was going to be future Pharaoh of Greece. "I'll make the right choice. Thank you for giving me this opportunity." He bowed deeply before making his way to the healer's quarters.

Finally, Gabrielle was free to visit with Xena. The thought of her slave alone this long broke her heart. Never having truly visited the slaves' quarters, she wasn't sure how they treated one another. Before she made her way to the raven-haired young girl, she turned to the guards. "I trust no one will hear of this little show." They both saluted. As she made her way past them, she noticed dozens of slaves hurriedly making themselves look like they were busy doing anything but having been watching her fight.

Gabrielle sighed heavily, knowing that at least in the slave population the display she had just put on would be well-known by morning. If it were to get back to her father, she would have to deal with it. Until then, she had one mission. It was to find the young woman whose life had been turned upside down. Who had been chained and dragged like she was some kind of cattle. Not even cattle deserved to be treated in such a manner.

The people fell at her feet. While she was used to greetings and bowing, Gabrielle was not used to people actually falling on the ground at her feet. It was something she never wanted to get used to. Not knowing where they took new arrivals, the princess had to stop and ask where Xena had been taken. The slave had stuttered and looked like they were going to be ill. It took twice as long to get the necessary information because the woman was so afraid of saying or doing something wrong.

Her father had put the fear of the rod or whip in them. There was the ultimate punishment no slave or foe wanted. Gabrielle still remembered those outside of Thessaly. She remembered her first war campaign her father had taken her on. The princess had only been eight when she had been exposed to the violence her father seemed to live off from. The endless rows of the defeated armies slowly dying on the cross were still etched in her mind.

Pushing those negative images from her mind, Gabrielle slowly made her way to the hovel that was to house her new slave. The princess cringed at the condition of all the buildings. The stench that emanated from everywhere nearly making her lose her dinner. No matter what condition the place Xena was assigned to was in, the slave was coming with her. Somehow she would convince her father that it was for the best.

Of course that wouldn't help the rest of the slaves. As princess, she was in no position to make drastic changes, yet. One day, when she was ruler of Greece, she would make changes. She would make the great nation a place to be proud of and not just some homage to the God of War. As Gabrielle made her way, she made a mental note of all the things she wanted to change. One she was going to immediately, regardless of how her father felt about it.

Finally she stood in front of the hovel that was supposed to house her personal slave. For being the princess of Greece and next in line to rule, she was suddenly nervous. Her palms were actually sweating. One thing she wondered, where was Palaemon? She was certain her lead guard would have stayed with Xena. Unless of course he had been commanded by her father. Though her guard, all were under the rule of the Pharaoh.

Not bothering to knock, Gabrielle entered without announcement. The sight angered her instantly. There were two guards standing over Xena. Her neck was still encased in the metal collar which was still attached to the wrist and ankle cuffs. Worse was the fact Xena was now wearing a harsh potato sack. That was all that her slave wore. "What is the meaning of this?" The two guards, one who had his hand down the front of his tunic, turned to see who the intruder was.

The hand was quickly removed and he was saluting the princess. "Leave us!" The guards instantly left the hovel. Gabrielle was instantly standing before her slave. She reached a hand out, only to pull it away. She was afraid Xena would think this was what she had wanted for her. But how could she after what they had exchanged in the ride to the palace? "I'm so sorry. I should have come sooner but I have obligations. I have…"

Xena stalled the ramblings of the princess by reaching out to her. When their hands met, they both smiled at the comfort the simple gesture brought to both of them. "You are Princess. And with being royalty comes certain obligations." Their eyes met for a long moment before the slave continued. Where she had found the courage to speak as she was, she had no idea. But she liked the feeling of being in charge. Perhaps one day she could be. "You, it seems, are as much a slave as I am."

Their eyes met. It was bold indeed what Xena had said. But it was true and Gabrielle had said as much once before. The princess burst into laughter. The raven-haired girl didn't join in, but she smiled. It was the first smile she had had since the princess had left her earlier that morning. Though she was still in chains, she knew she was safe as long as she was with the petite blonde. "This slave has come to escort another slave to the palace."

As much as that appealed to Xena, she didn't want to be the reason Gabrielle got into trouble. "If it's best I stay here, I understand. All I ask is to be allowed my freedom from the chains." Before the princess could say a word, the slave quickly continued. "I don't ask for my freedom from you. As long as I am to be a slave, I wish to serve only you. And serving you in one way will be to do things I don't want to do so that you won't be punished."

Gabrielle sobered quickly. She realized, though there was teasing behind the words, she knew Xena was correct in her statement. If her father found out she was in the slave quarters, she would be in trouble. If he were to discover her hiding the raven-haired girl in her room, she could be in trouble that could and would include whipping. She was beyond thinking her father would whip her. He would do whatever it took to forge her in his image.

Still, she was not about to leave Xena one moment longer in the hovel. The rest of the slaves were sadly on their own until she could come into power. "You leave me to worry about punishments." Before the slave could protest further, the princess continued. "Guards! After they have freed you from your confines, we'll be back to the palace where we'll bathe you and get you some decent looking clothing. Enough so that we can move you about the castle easily."

The guards interrupted whatever it was the slave was going to say. It wasn't long before the chains had been removed. "Leave us." When the guard who'd been pleasuring himself in front of Xena began to speak, Gabrielle quickly interrupted him. "Leave now or I'll have the hand removed you were doing unspeakable things with in front of my personal slave." The man turned green. His friend had to help him out of the room.

Gabrielle's eyes softened a bit. She knew that her temper could get the better of her. She just hoped it wouldn't be used upon her slave. "Xena, please accompany me. But first…" In a display of what had happened the previous night, the princess removed her cloak and placed it upon strong shoulders. While it wouldn't hide the lack of clothes, it would hopefully give warmth to the tall frame until they could make their escape.

There were many eyes watching the unlikely pair as they made their way through the darkened alleyways of the slave quarters. Gabrielle wasn't sure if any of them would speak about what transpired here this evening. It would eventually get back to her father. When it did, she would have to be prepared with a great tale or she would have to ready herself to take whatever punishment he decided was fitting her supposed crime.

Gabrielle relaxed slightly when they finally made it to her chambers. There were other slaves waiting to tend to the princess. They halted for a moment before quickly continuing with the nightly ritual. Though every person had their breaking point, she knew those here were loyal to her and would reveal nothing. She treated them too well for them to sell her out. Or at least she hoped so. The only thing they could be promised was freedom. And sadly, slaves were needed for the vast kingdom to survive.

Xena stood frozen as the princess' clothing were peeled from her body. She should move her gaze to anywhere but on the petite form. For some reason, her eyes would not remove themselves from the wondrous sight before her. Gabrielle was nearly all muscle. While there was a little softness to her features, especially her perfect breasts, the body before her was that of a warrior. The slave swallowed hard and finally forced her eyes to the floor.

The princess had been oblivious to her personal slave's reaction. Since birth, she had always had young girls or women helping her to dress and undress. There was the choice of having them bathe her, but she chose to do that herself. Gabrielle turned to see a red-faced raven-haired woman. She chose to ignore the possible embarrassment of the slave. Instead, she snapped her fingers. Four young girls were suddenly surrounding Xena.

The slave took a nervous step back before her eyes caught twinkling emerald ones. "Xena, you are a slave. But remember what I told you." Gabrielle was now standing in front of the taller girl. The other four slaves had taken a step back. The princess carefully removed the cape, one of the slaves taking it without question. The rags covering the tanned body were easily removed and let to drop to the floor. Though she wanted to look, she kept her eyes focused on the never ending depths of blue.

There was the overwhelming need to see the form standing before her. After Xena's admission of how she had been taught to be a slave by her previous owner, Gabrielle wanted to know what that entailed. Mapping the tanned skin would be the perfect way. There was her libido that was awakening as well. Her eyes wanted to take in what was technically hers. But there was something about her personal slave. She was going to continue to treat her…

As what? Gabrielle was confused by her feelings. She wanted a friend. Being lonely her entire existence, or at least since her mother's death, that was what she craved. And yet now that her body was coming close to womanhood, there were other desires that were making themselves known. So what was it that she wanted? Was it for someone she could talk to and confide only? Or was it someone she could court, slowly, over many moons.

It was a foreign concept. But couldn't she have both? Of course her father would forbid both. But to turn Xena into a true warrior, she would have to spend nearly all her time with her. Gabrielle made her decision. She would offer friendship and see where that led them. And perhaps when both were ready, her father willing, they could seek more than friendship. "You are above all other slaves. So do not fear being waited on. If you feel uncomfortable, we'll discuss it with those assigned to you."

Xena took a deep breath. Even all her years with her mother, she had been a servant of sorts. Of course doing what her mother asked had meant her survival. In a way, doing as Gabrielle asked of her was also for her survival. Not because she feared the princess but because she feared the Pharaoh. Believing everything was going to be all right was not something that would come easily for her. Having lived a difficult life, how could it?

The personal slave didn't hesitate when Gabrielle offered her hand. They slowly made their way to the huge bath. The marble tub could accommodate at least twenty people and yet it was for just the two of them. The nearly scalding water was not something Xena had enjoyed often. By the time she was done working in her mother's inn, she had only time for washing with cold water most nights. In the winter it had led to some shivering sleepless nights.

Now she was nearly totally immersed in the sudsy hot water. Gabrielle sat close to the taller form and yet gave her some room. A cloth was handed to each girl. The princess watched as it seemed her personal slave was becoming engrossed in the feeling of the heated water and the special blend of soap her mother had created many, many moons ago. The soap not only smelled heavenly, it caused the skin to be soft and supple.

They remained in the heated water for quite some time. Both were wrinkled by the time they both stood. Once again, Gabrielle attempted to give her personal slave the privacy she deserved. And yet, she could not help the sight of Xena's retreating back. There were several scars left by a whip. Worse was a scar that ran from the base of her neck to her lower back. It had clearly been made by a serrated blade and not a whip.

If Gabrielle ever discovered who had inflicted the wounds, especially the knife wound...They would be hanging by their fingernails. It would be a slow and painful death. It wouldn't be seen coming, either. The princess knew how to gain the trust of others. They would think they were being rewarded before they were put out of their miserable existence. She took a deep breath, calming herself and forcing herself not to ask who was behind the scars.

There were a handful of slaves waiting for them when they exited the bath. Quickly they were dressed in the finest silks. Gabrielle was pleased with her entourage. They had taken it upon themselves to gather suitable attire for Xena. She would have to give them suitable rewards. There was also her nightly ritual waiting on the bed stand. Again, it was a setting for two and she made a mental note to properly reward those that served her.

The smell of chocolate and cinnamon was enticing. Almost as enticing as the vision of her personal slave in the royal blue silk. "Join me for a hot chocolate?" Gabrielle took one of the mugs and handed it to her friend. "I'm not sure if you've ever had the pleasure. It's something we keep getting sent to us from one of the lands we conquered. They send us chocolate and my father in turn only takes half the taxes he's imposed."

A dark eyebrow rose. Gabrielle burst into laughter. She was right when her first instincts had told her there was more to this slave than her eyes and beautiful body. Though her intelligence had never been nurtured like the princess' had, it was still obviously there. There was so much potential in Xena. In so many ways was the potential there. She shivered at some of those untapped talents. "Really my father takes what he wants. But they believe in the arrangement and it keeps there from being bloodshed." She shrugged as if it was as simple as that.

Xena knew it wasn't as simple as that. The Pharaoh wasn't the one who had entered into the agreement. Of this, she would bet her life on. It had the kindness of her mistress stamped all over it. And yet Gabrielle would never take credit for it. It had to be her father who seemed like he could rule with an iron fist and yet be gentle as well. Instead of speaking, she took a cautious sip of the wonderful smelling concoction. She moaned as the first drops touched her tongue.

"I was right. You've never had the pleasure." Their eyes met. Blue eyes darkened slightly, as did green. Gabrielle was pleased in one way. Xena knew what she had meant by pleasure. It had nothing to do with the hot chocolate that she was experiencing for the first time. It had everything to do with the fact her own body was reacting to the thoughts of the words and the closeness of their bodies. "I hope we share many pleasures together for the first time. For now, I'd say we both need a good night's sleep."

The raven-haired girl had wanted more. She wanted oh so much more than what was being offered. As a slave, she had no right to those things. She had no right to want more than what she was given. And yet, she knew she could take what she wanted. Gabrielle wanted the same things as she did. Xena sighed as she set the empty mug on the bed stand and came to lie in the bed next to her mistress. It was a reversal of their positions from the night before as the princess had her head on a strong shoulder.

Sleep came instantly for the princess. Something about being held by her personal slave left her leaving feeling complete for the first time in her life. Xena was the one that lay awake most of the night. It wasn't the feel of the body practically using her as a body pillow, though that was distracting. It was contemplating exactly what her life was to become in the morning. The words uttered in the royal hall were played over and over again in her mind.

Warrior. A female warrior slave. Gabrielle had sounded so confident that she would be able to be just that. How could she be so certain? True there were times she had played war with her younger brother. Her older brother had been too good for them. It was Lyceus that had gone off to war, only to be buried in the family crypt. Toris had felt he was obligated to follow his younger brother's lead. They knew not whether he was alive or dead.

It was something she may never know, what happened to her mother and brother. As a slave, family was not something she could hold onto. There were some in the slave quarters, she had found in her brief time there, that had sought comfort from the hardships and produced more slaves. She wondered if they were kept together or if they were separated once the children were old enough to do a task. She wondered if Gabrielle knew the answers to her questions.

Somehow, she wondered if Gabrielle knew half of what happened in the realm. Obviously she knew some things as she was the future ruler of Greece. Still, from what she had gathered from the Pharaoh, he would not share everything simply because she was female. Perhaps they could explore exactly what was happening in the kingdom together. It was dangerous to think like this, but maybe Xena could have a say and rule alongside the princess.

Perhaps she could one day become Gabrielle's Warrior Princess. The thought caused her to softly chuckle. The princess stretched and grumbled slightly at the interruption of her sleep. Xena could not help but think how sweet, innocent and sexy the young woman was. Dangerous. That was something else the petite blonde was. The entire situation was dangerous. The thoughts of not wanting to be anywhere else flooded her mind, causing her body to ache.

It wasn't until much later, visions of a strong, tanned, leather clad female warrior running through her mind did she awake to find herself alone. Xena blinked as she realized the sun was already nearing the midday position. The stressfulness of the previous day coupled with the fact she had not fallen asleep only hours before dawn had caused her to sleep late. As a slave, she knew there wouldn't be many, if any, days when she was allowed to sleep so late.

"Morning." The soft voice held a bit of teasing in it. Xena properly blushed as she made her way out of the bed. Instantly, there were numerous slaves attending her. Though still not comfortable, she allowed them to help her dress. It was an interesting outfit they had her in. It was akin to what the soldiers wore, yet it held the mark of a wolf instead of an eagle. The eagle was the mark of the Pharaoh. She wondered if the wolf was the mark of the princess.

"To answer your question, yes the wolf is my mark." Gabrielle clapped her hands. Instantly, there were trays of food being placed in the outer chamber. The princess made her way to the lavish spread. She sat at one end of the long table. Xena began to sit at the other end but decided her mistress would want her to be close. If she was to become the Warrior Princess, she would need to remain close to the petite blonde. "I chose it because of being known for being alone or in small packs."

"Am I part of your pack?" The words were out before Xena could stop them. Instead of apologizing or bowing her head, she simply took a drink of the wine she was offered. Only having had spirits at her mother's inn, she was not prepared for the sweetness of the wine. She knew the affects spirits had on men and knew she had to be careful at how much she partook of. It wouldn't do to become drunk, especially in the presence of the princess.

Gabrielle eyed the slave for a moment. The lack of blushing, apologizing or bowing of her head were refreshing. They could not be repeated in front of her father. Part of her wanted to express just that. But she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Xena already knew this. So instead of lecturing her on proper etiquette, she chose to answer the question. "Well, it's a small pack. So far it only contains myself and one other. You met him briefly yesterday. And you will get to know him well as he will train both of us in the art of war. The question should be, do you want to be in my pack?"

"I asked, didn't I?" Xena felt so shy around the princess at times and other times felt so comfortable and confident. At being included in her pack, she felt vulnerable. She took another sip of her wine before turning to the delicacies she was quickly becoming accustomed to. If the Pharaoh were to see how she was dining, it would quickly end. A lot of things would quickly end if the princess' father were to find out. So did the answer matter? It suddenly mattered more than anything else at the moment.

"Yes you did. And to answer your question, you and Palaemon are in a very select group." Gabrielle smiled as her personal slave did blush this time. "I'm afraid it's past time to meet him." The princess finished her wine and stood. Xena didn't bother with the food on her plate or the wine in her glass. When her mistress was ready to do something, she was too no matter of her comfort level. And not just because she was a slave.

They both walked in silence down endless winding hallways. Xena hoped her princess would not leave her unattended. There was no way she could find her way around the palace without her or at least without some kind of guide. They ended up in a large hall. It was nearly the size of the royal chamber she had found herself in the previous evening. Only there was nothing decorative about it. In fact, it looked like it shouldn't even be a part of the palace.

Every imaginable weapon lined the walls. There were practice weapons as well. Xena had held wooden swords before when she had sparred with Lyceus. But the other weapons were some she'd never seen before. The ones that drew her attention were made of metal and three pronged. Her attention was quickly drawn from those particular weapons when a sandy blond young man entered from the opposite end of the room.

The personal slave watched as the two embraced. Something flowed through her. It was something she had no right to and yet, she knew exactly what it was and why. Xena had been considered different back in Amphipolis. It wasn't because she was the innkeeper's daughter. It was because of her height, her strength and her knack of reading people. She hoped that last skill would flourish so that she could aid in the rule of her princess.

The differences she had back in Amphipolis had caused her younger brother to be her only true friend. And now she had a chance with the princess. While they were leagues apart when it came to their station in life, it seemed they were some kind of kindred spirits. That was why she was jealous of the affection Gabrielle showed to her instructor. At least Xena hoped it was only that they were friends and not more.

"Xena, please join us." Gabrielle's voice caused her feet to immediately move. It truly was turning out that whatever her princess wanted, her princess was to receive. "Xena of Amphipolis, I give you Palaemon of Corinth." The petite blonde stood back and watched. While Palaemon was now going on fifteen seasons and Xena on twelve, they stood eye to eye. When they shook hands, it was obvious the strength in the young woman surprised the young man. "He's trained from birth to be a warrior."

The pair continued to stare at one another. "You are a slave?" Xena could not help but roll her eyes. Gabrielle laughed, glad to see her slave had become comfortable enough to give a fellow servant a difficult time. While Palaemon technically was a free man, he served the Pharaoh with little pay. It was more out of honor and tradition than anything else. "I just meant that you are not dressed as such. In fact, you are dressed as one of the Pharaoh's soldiers."

"And that is what she needs to become." Both Palaemon and Xena looked at the princess. Gabrielle sighed as she attempted to figure out what exactly to say so that both understood and her new friend would not be offended. "You both heard what was said yesterday evening. I'm afraid I have to turn Xena into a warrior slave if I'm to keep her next to me. Otherwise she would be assigned elsewhere. Please, Palaemon. I beg you as my friend to impart your wisdom on both of us."

Palaemon smiled shyly. It wasn't often his princess begged him for anything. And yet, here she was asking him for a favor. Perhaps he could use this to gain the favor he wanted. It wasn't so that he could one day rule Greece. He would be more than willing to allow Gabrielle to rule as was her birthright. What he wanted was to one day be more than friends. The petite blonde had intrigued him since she had turned ten.

"As always, I will do as you wish." Palaemon wanted to say so much more. He would one day once he had risen to a high enough status to be able to say such things. Until then, he would do whatever it was Gabrielle asked of him. That included beginning the training of the tall raven-haired woman. Their eyes met. There was something in those blue eyes. It was as if she could see into his heart and see his deepest, darkest secrets. "With your body build, I'd say sword should be your weapon of choice."

Xena was secretly relieved. While neither she nor Lyceus had true warrior training, at least she had some experience with the weapon. She and Gabrielle followed the trainer to the wall of wooden swords. The one the personal slave took from the wall surprised both the princess and Palaemon. It was one of the longer heavier swords. Instead of implying she made an error, the sandy blond man took a similar sword thinking it would be easy to defeat the first time combatant.

The princess stood back and watched. She was hoping Xena would have the natural knack she had told her father she had. What she really wanted was not to have to pretend or to cower to her father. She wished, sometimes, that she was already ruler. She wished her father would either leave her alone or disown her. Would she wish his death? Only if it were natural and it was his time. Still, without him in her life, things would be easier.

The cracking of the wooden swords brought Gabrielle out of her thoughts. Thoughts she never thought she would be experiencing. It seemed Xena was awakening things in her she never thought existed. And yet they had always been there. When she took in what was happening, she was shocked to see her personal slave already had Palaemon on the ground. The sword was at the trainer's throat. "Xena!" There was no response from her friend.

It was as if her friend was in some kind of trance. Gabrielle approached slowly, worried this was a mistake. Perhaps it had been too much and Xena had snapped. Worse, what if she enjoyed the fight and become too engrossed in it? "Xena?" The princess gently laid a hand on her slave's shoulder. Blue eyes blinked at the unexpected touch. The sword in her hand clattered to the ground. The raven-haired woman turned and sought the comfort of her friend. "What happened?"

There was a smell such as rotten eggs. Gabrielle watched as black smoke appeared. When it faded away, there was a tall, muscular raven-haired man standing only a few paces from them. Palaemon scrambled to his feet and placed himself between the stranger and his princess. "I'll tell you what happened." The leather clad man began to rub his goatee. "Someone in this room caught the attention of the God of War. Can you guess who that is and what it means?"


	3. Chapter 3

Gabrielle knew exactly who was standing before them. She kept her grip on Xena, forcing the slave to accompany her to stand next to Palaemon. "My friend, this is Ares. God of War. I think you need to put your sword down. As good as you are, you are no match for the likes of him." There was a snort from across the room. The princess, Palaemon and Xena had been so attuned to the God of War they had not noticed the fresh smell of roses or the other arrival.

Ares took in his sister standing in less than nothing. "What brings you here, Sis?" The leather clad god crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't tell me you or your son have come to make a match with the princess and her royal guard?" Xena's blood was still boiling from the practice combat she had just been involved in. Hearing Aphrodite was here to nudge the pair together was sending shivers up and down her spine. Her jealousy, it seemed, was magnified times ten.

"Relax, Bro." Aphrodite made her way to stand in front of Gabrielle. The pleading in green eyes was too much. Her little one was pleading with her not to reveal her prayers to the Goddess of Love. After watching the princess' far from perfect life and how her father treated her, she was not going to say a word. It didn't mean she wouldn't 'pop in' from time to time to give much needed encouragement to the fledgling friendship. "I'm here just to watch the princess take on the slave."

"Excuse me?" Ares suddenly materialized between the princess, slave and his sister. "You aren't suggesting…" He turned and waved a hand between Xena and Gabrielle. There was fear on Xena's face. Somehow, Gabrielle had regained her composure. It came from how many times being called in front of her father for some heinous crime against the realm. Sometimes the princess wondered if she would still be alive if her father had produced a male heir.

"As if!" Aphrodite dismissed her brother easily. "I may be the Goddess of Love, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate talented fighters. After all, it's warriors that make the best lovers." The Goddess of Love had made sure she was looking at Xena and Gabrielle. The fact the princess still held tight to her slave was not lost on Aphrodite. "While they're both a little young, one day they'll be ready for what I have to offer them."

Ares shook his head in disgust. Love did not have a place on the battle field or conquering the world. Lust, now that was a different story. There was battle lust. There was lusting after power. There was even lusting after a beautiful woman could drive wars to go on for years, if not decades. If his sister was here, on his turf, there was a reason for it. He was going to have to figure out exactly what. If he lost his prey, he'd be left with nothing as far as protégés go.

"Somehow, I don't believe you." Ares saw the mock hurt look on his sister's face and rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this. It was time to woo his latest protégé. The one that could bring an end to the peaceful times. True, Herodotus, like his fathers before him, had pledged his life to the God of War and had waged many campaigns. But he sensed times were about to change. If the Pharaoh was ever ousted, times would change to a more peaceful way.

More peaceful ways was not something he could have. As a god, he needed worshipers. Without constant wars, they would soon lose interest. "Why don't you go play with Artemis or Athena. I would suggest Hera, but we all know how she feels about you." If he'd been trying to get a rise out of his sister, it failed miserably. She simply crossed her arms over her chest as she made her way to sit on the edge of the workout area. "Whatever. Fine. Enjoy the show."

Ares turned his focus solely on Xena. "I'm definitely not here for Palaemon. Though you are a tremendous fighter, you lack heart and passion." A low growl escaped the sandy blond man. The God of War simply ignored the insignificant mortal. "Princess, I'd love to say I'm here for you. You too are a fighter most would wish to lead their army. However, I sense in you something Aphrodite would care for. Again, as the God of War, I need someone with skill and fire."

The look on Xena's face was priceless. It was clear she had never even thought about being a warrior, let alone Ares chosen. "Yes, you." The God of War held out his hand. Instead of coming to him like everyone else, the slave remained holding her mistress. "If you come with me, you won't have to be shackled. You won't have to serve anyone. You'll be your own mistress. You'll one day rule Greece and most, if not all, of the Known World. What do you say?"

To some, it would very tempting. And there was a part of Xena that had to admit she was very interested in what Ares had to offer. It was the side she had discovered as she fought with Palaemon. While the God of War could surely teach her things that Palaemon could not, there was a stronger pull. There was a different side to her she was also just discovering. She didn't have a word for it just yet, but she knew for now her place was by Gabrielle's side.

"It's a most gracious offer, but I'm afraid I'm where I need to be." Ares' eyes grew wide. He had been so certain that he could entice her to leave the palace behind. As he looked into somewhat defeated eyes, he knew his mistake. Xena had been broken, but it hadn't been by Gabrielle. It had been by Draco. In the slave's eyes, the princess was her savior not her destroyer. "If my mistress will continue to have me as her personal slave, that is."

Ares snorted. There was plenty of time to continue to court his young protégé. It wasn't like there weren't wars. And he still heard plenty of prayers. It was just the heights he could reach with Xena serving by his side. If he pressed now, he might just turn her away forever. Feeling his sister's eyes upon him, he knew she was going to attempt to meddle and turn both Xena and Gabrielle away from him. He would have to continue to pay visits from time to time.

"For now, I'll respect your wishes." Ares came up to Xena. He waved his hand. The two young girls were roughly separated. He took the raven-haired one by the hand before leaning down and whispering in her ear. "Just remember, if you ever feel trapped. If you ever feel like you are wasting your potential, all you have to do is call my name. I'll be here in less than a blink of an eye." The God of War brought the strong hand to his lips. "Until next time, my dear."

With that, Ares disappeared. Gabrielle was stunned. If word got out that her slave was being sought after by the God of War, her father would kill her. Alti's scheming, Joxer attacking her and now Ares was interfering. Her mind needed a release. Since they were in the training room, she decided to give everyone a show. "Xena, this may sound odd. But I could really spar to shed some of the excess energy. If you don't want to, Palaemon will accommodate me."

Xena had been hesitant for a moment. The thought of Palaemon accommodating Gabrielle in any way again had her blood boiling. Jealousy was never something she had felt before. The fact that she had only had Lyceus as a friend probably had something to do with that. One had to have friends to feel jealousy, didn't they? And that was all this was. Jealousy over the friendship between the princess and her trainer. "As you wish, Princess."

Gabrielle nodded. She was glad that Xena had returned to the formal addressing. It had to be because they were still being observed. Aphrodite was now sitting on a huge comfy pink chair. When she looked at the goddess, she wondered why she was doing this. What just happened had to be difficult on her slave. After all, it was only a few days since she had been purchased. And only a month prior to that since she was ripped away from her family.

Was the princess being selfish? Perhaps. Or maybe she wanted to test Ares' theory. Having missed the match between Xena and Palaemon because she had been daydreaming, she had not seen the skills her slave possessed. Something told her to not use the sword. While Gabrielle was quite proficient, her lead guard was one of the best in the army. Xena had easily defeated him. Perhaps the staff was the weapon she needed to choose. It was too soon for the sias, her favorite weapons.

Those had taken her a few years to become an expert with. It was because no one had known had to use them. Gabrielle had insisted she could learn by herself. Her father had not been happy with the wasted hours. And now, he praised her. It was a rarity to garner praise from him and she was glad she had been stubborn enough not to give up. The princess retrieved two of the best staves, handing one to the taller young girl.

Emerald eyes grew wide as she watched her slave warm up. The ease with which she twirled the long wooden weapon shocked her. Perhaps she should have chosen her favorite weapon. No matter, it was time to start the exhibition. The noise from the door never caused her to hesitate. It was the usual time for her father to check on her progress. This was perfect timing as she could put on display the skills of their newest addition.

The sound of wood clacking echoed throughout the training room. Herodotus watched intently as his daughter and the slave fought for the upper hand. Though not the warrior his daughter was, not that he would admit it to anyone, he was not proud of her. Watching as the slave nearly bested his daughter caused a slight sneer to appear. If nothing else, he knew with a warrior like Xena in his army, Ares would have to be pleased.

And if Ares was pleased, he would continue to have many more happy years as the Pharaoh of Greece. Xena alone could take out half an army. For now, Herodotus was pleased with his daughter's acquisition. He was still not pleased she wanted her for herself. Love was a distraction. In fact, if Gabrielle knew what he had done to her mother, she would probably hate him enough to kill him herself. It was best if she and the rest of the realm thought she died suddenly of an unknown illness.

Figuring he'd seen enough, the Pharaoh continued to his war room. The emissary for Chin was arriving soon. He wanted to be ready for a proper greeting. If he had his way, he would not have to sign the offered peace treaty. Herodotus was hoping to destroy the great nation. Just like so many others he had destroyed. With the Romans threatening, he knew he might just have to concede. For now, he would go in with the normal thoughts. He would win at any cost.

If the Pharaoh had remained, he would have seen quite the battle. Just as Gabrielle had gotten the upper hand, Xena made a move that surprised the smaller girl. The speed the princess contained was her advantage. To Gabrielle's surprise, the strength of her slave was far superior to her own. No one, not even Palaemon, had challenged her like this in either battle or training. It was stimulating her in ways she could not even begin to describe.

Aphrodite was now on the edge of her seat. It wasn't the great battle before her that was engaging her so. It was the feelings coming from the two combatants. If what she suspected was true, one day she would be blessing a wedding. The goddess sat back. She couldn't get too excited, not yet. After all her brother wanted Xena for himself. There were also the feelings Palaemon had for the princess. The biggest obstacle was a certain Pharaoh.

Those weren't the only obstacles. For now, they were the greatest as far as the potential soulmates were concerned. For that's what Xena and Gabrielle were. Aphrodite had been planning their pairing ever since the younger girl's birth. She had known they would be so different and yet so similar. Love was never easy. War was easy. So now she had to bide her time, offering encouragement when she could to her little one and her warrior princess.

Finally, Gabrielle managed to trip the tiring warrior slave. Being exhausted herself, the princess collapsed onto the taller girl. Their bodies met in a very familiar way. It was how they had gone to sleep twice now and how they had awakened. Their eyes met for a few moments. There was a pull. It would be so easy to give in. And yet this was not right. This was not how Gabrielle wanted their first kiss. She wasn't quite ready to kiss her slave, at least and have it mean something.

Aphrodite quickly stood. She'd seen all she needed to. She felt all she needed to. It wasn't going to be easy, but one day Gabrielle of Potidaea would be married to Xena of Amphipolis. In fact, there was one more thing the Goddess of Love could do now to help give them a little shove together. She waited until they stood awkwardly, not looking at one another. "That was impressive." Both looked at the goddess as if she were crazy. "I know, not a war person."

"But I know war, thanks to my idiot bro." The comment seemed to ease the awkwardness. She was glad for that. Growing up and falling in love was difficult enough. Doing it while under the scrutiny of a realm and with the God of War interfering, it made it that much more difficult. "I'd say you two deserve to get away, after the meeting with Lao Ma." They looked at one another and then the goddess. "Maybe a little trip of…mercy…or getting to know the farther regions."

Gabrielle smiled shyly. All these years, since she was old enough to make her own decisions, she had chosen to pray to the Goddess of Love. Was it paying off? Was she here to tell her her prayers had been answered? It had to be Xena. After all, she'd practically grown up with Palaemon. True she was just coming into womanhood. But the timing was not simply a coincidence. Still, she had to take things slow. Her life was not her own now, but she was determined soon to make it her own.

It wasn't just that her life wasn't her own. Xena's would never be her own as long as she was a slave. The only way that could be changed is if her slave was more to the realm than another body to do menial tasks. That was why they needed to make her the best warrior in the realm. And that had its drawback as the continued growth and success of the warrior slave would further draw Ares attention. Gabrielle was certain Aphrodite could only help so much.

"I think that's a grand idea." Gabrielle made a motion with her hand. Instantly two male slaves Xena had not seen in the room were by her side. The princess handed them the staves and took the cloths they offered. Without thought, she handed one to her friend. For that was now what she thought of Xena as. Would she still refer to her as slave? Definitely. It was just how it had to be until they could make changes. "Of course, convincing father of such things with Alti around is not going to be easy."

For now, it was time to continue with the training. "After we take a break…" An idea flashed through the princess' mind. She glanced at the Goddess of Love who was attempting to hide a smile. It wasn't her idea, but it didn't matter. It was a good one. Her father would hate it, but she'd deal with that if he should say something. "I think the gardens would be lovely. The autumn blooms are in full swing. Soon, we'll be having the harvest festival."

Xena seemed surprised by the suggestion of a walk in the royal gardens. She had assumed they would rest by meditating or simply sitting and getting their second wind. To actually have a chance to be alone with Gabrielle and in such a beautiful setting…The slave didn't know why it thrilled and frightened her at the same time. It wasn't like they hadn't spent a majority of their time alone, even sleeping in the same bed together.

Perhaps it was because of the near kiss. When Gabrielle had looked at her with such wanting, it had done something to the slave. Xena now knew what she wanted from life. She could keep going over things or settling. What she wanted was to be with her princess. It didn't have to be ruling side by side. If they had to go to some foreign land, so be it. They would be together, and more than just as friends. They would be together as partners in everything.

But that was a day far off, sadly. "I'd be honored to join you." Xena quickly toweled the sweat from her face and arms. She linked her arm through Gabrielle's. At the moment, she felt more like a part of the royal guard instead of a slave. It gave her more freedom. Those that didn't know that she was the slave the princess had purchased without her father's permission would assume she was allowed to roam the castle freely.

They slowly walked the hallways of the castle. Xena, to her surprise, was already beginning to know her way around. Her memory was better than most and it was going to come in handy. As they made their way to the doors, a familiar man was standing guard. She felt Gabrielle stiffen at the sight of Joxer. Outside of what had happened the two times they had met, the slave wondered what had happened to him. He was now sporting two scars.

Joxer made a grand gesture of bowing deeply. First he bowed to Gabrielle. Then he made sure they both knew he was bowing to Xena. The slave studied the guard. She could feel the trembling in her friend's arm and knew she needed to get her away from the guard. But there was something about him. She wanted to study him. He was too…The right word was eluding her. It would come to her, eventually. Hopefully before harm could come to her princess.

The moment they stepped inside, Xena felt small and insignificant. Even the times she managed to sneak away from her mother's inn and spend a night under the stars was nothing like this. And this was during the day. She felt the gentle tug on her arm and allowed herself to be led down the center aisle. So many flowers, trees and plants. Some she had seen before. Most she had no idea what they were. Part of her wanted to pick one of the fragrant buds and give it to Gabrielle.

Even as her friend, it seemed inappropriate, at least for now. There would come a time when they would be able to give one another gifts freely. They would be able to hold hands. Not have Gabrielle have her arm linked through hers like she was her royal escort. Xena shoved those thoughts away as she realized where it was she had been led. It felt like the forbidden fruit she had been told about by one wandering bard.

"I'm one of the few that's allowed to eat from this tree." Gabrielle picked two juicy peaches. "In fact, I am one of the few allowed to step in this garden, outside of the slaves that tend to it." She handed one of the ripe fruits to her companion. "Normally the fruit is saved for the harvest festival or if we are to entertain dignitaries. Since the only upcoming scheduled entertainment is for Lao Ma and then the harvest festival, I think two sweet delicacies can be spared."

The princess watched as Xena bit into the fleshy fruit. It was obvious she'd never had such a fruit. She knew in the outlands, basic food was all that was allowed. Even if exotic foods grew there, it was all taken as tax for the realm. "These are sweet and juicy." Gabrielle was now standing so that she could look into the depths of blue eyes. She wanted to say how she thought her friend would taste that sweet and juicy but felt better of it.

Gabrielle wasn't even sure where the thought had come from. She wondered more and more if Aphrodite wasn't lurking somewhere. Or if she had already been such a big influence that these thoughts of love were entrenched in her mind. Before she or Xena could say anything, a familiar voice was announcing the presence of the person she hated the most and trusted the least in the known world. Her greatest enemy, especially to the throne.

"Well, well, well." Alti was where she wasn't supposed to be, but didn't care. Her relationship with the Pharaoh was tentative at best. If she needed to step on toes or break some rules, she was going to do just that so she could one day gain what she wanted. It would be through Gabrielle all her dreams were to come true. She had had a vision to that effect. There had been another vision as well. One she was going to do her damnedest not to allow to come to fruition.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say two love birds were out for a stroll." Before either could react, Alti had knocked the princess to the ground and placed a hand on either cheek of the slave. "Let me take a look into your soul. Let me find out what makes you tick." Gabrielle managed to recover only to find herself being kicked in the stomach. "Not now, Little One. Your turn to be in the hot seat will come soon enough. Now let Alti in."

Xena fought with everything she had the invasion she felt in her mind. It was as if she was being forced to do something she didn't want to do. Never having experienced the physical act, she wondered if this could be considered mental rape. It was as if Alti's fingers were probing her mind. They were like icy tendrils that could get her to do whatever she wanted her to do. Finally, she stopped fighting and allowed the advisor to do as she willed.

That seemed to irritate Alti. Though the advisor now had free range of the powerful mind of the slave, it took away from the thrill she always got when she forced her victims to share things with her they weren't willing to share. Or better yet, sharing with them their deeply hidden fears. She was so distracted by the way Xena had simply given in, she lost track of where the princess was. There was a resounding cracking sound as Gabrielle hit Alti on the back of the head with a tree branch.

Gabrielle wanted to scream at Alti. She wanted to tell the bitch to leave, but she saw the look on Xena's face. Without hesitation, she was kneeling next to the limp form of the slave. There was blood flowing from her nose. The princess tore a small patch from her workout tunic and removed the blood the best she could. The heavy sounds of breathing told her the advisor was still unconscious. For how long, she wasn't certain.

"Hey." Gabrielle gently stroked the angular cheek, hoping the gentle caresses would bring her slave back to the here and now. Whatever Alti had done to her was frightening to say the least. If the advisor ever touched her in that manner, she would not hesitate to kill her. No matter her father was still taken in by the floozy. "It's the princess. You're the one supposed to be waiting on me, remember?" The words were meant to be a joke.

The sudden look of panic on Xena's face told her she'd had the opposite desired results. "I'm sorry. I was just joking." As the slave attempted to sit upright, Gabrielle took a gentle hold on her and eased her back down so that she was now cradling her head in her lap. "While you are my slave, you don't need to wait on me. I told you, you are on the same level as me. Well, almost. At least you don't have to deal with my father."

The princess was relieved when she felt Xena relax in her arms. Her body stiffened when she heard the groans. She cursed herself for not carrying a weapon. It was her father's asinine rule that since she was the princess, she didn't carry a weapon on the palace grounds. Yet she was supposed to be armed with so many weapons, it made it difficult to move when they were engaged in battle. It made no sense. Luckily for Gabrielle, she was a walking, talking weapon.

Alti sat up, holding the back of her head with her hand. When she brought the hand around, the blood there was enough to piss her off. The fact she had forgotten what she had learned from the mind of the slave pushed her over the edge. "I ought to kill you for touching me." Her face was red as she scrambled to her feet. "But you and the little slut are not worth me dying over. The fact we are both here, you with her, would not go over well with your father."

It almost, almost slipped out. Gabrielle almost bragged about how the God of War had wanted to take away Xena as his protégé. She wasn't ready for her father to discover that as she knew death was certain for her slave. Instead, she held her head high as she continued to massage her slave's scalp. "The fact that you attempt to harm, either physically or mentally, my property would get you the death penalty. So just save the threats."

The advisor bowed her head for a moment. Once again, she had underestimated her foe. It was a mistake she needed to stop making. It was one she could put an end to, if only she could get her hands on the princess. Gabrielle seemed to have a strong mind. Was it like the slave's? Would she present a similar problem when it came to invading her mind? For now, Alti knew she had to leave. She would pay Joxer a visit, thanking him properly for the latest information.

"When I speak, they are not threats." Alti came within inches of the two young girls on the ground. "They are simply truths. They might not be easy to hear, but it doesn't make them any more or less the truth." The advisor bowed her head. It was with mock respect she left the pair. Lao Ma was arriving in the morning. There was much she had to do to prepare. Not just as the Pharaoh's advisor either. It was so she could gain as much knowledge and power as possible.

Gabrielle watched the advisor blend in with the foliage about them. She knew there were different passageways and therefore hidden entranceways into the garden. Most she had discovered in her youth while she had been restless and roaming the castle was allowed by her father so she could use up the excess energy she always seemed to contain. "I know you're not up to it, but we have to get back to training. We've been away too long as it is."

Xena managed to stand on her own. Whatever it was Alti had done to her was having a lingering affect. She hoped she didn't have to spar with the princess again, at least not for some time. The slave had to admit it had felt exhilarating being pushed like that. Palaemon was a great fighter, but lacked something. Perhaps it was heart. Gabrielle was feisty in life and feisty in a fight. The only time she cowered was with her father.

Somehow, the slave walked with her head held high. Gabrielle kept looking at her, wondering. Though Xena seemed to be handling everything in stride, there was something about her demeanor that told her she was not a hundred percent. How could she know this when they'd known one another for less than seven moons? It went back to how connected they felt, as if they had been together in another life and would continue to in every life.

As soon as they were out of sight of the guards that lined the hallways, Gabrielle led her friend to the padded chairs in the training room. Though there were slaves in here, they knew their place. At least she hoped they knew their place. "Water!" She shouted partially out of worry and partially because she shouldn't have to ask. Xena stretched her legs out in front of her and leaned her head back. Not only were glasses of water provided, but a bucket with a soft rag as well.

Though it was not her place, Gabrielle took the cup of cold water and put it to Xena's lips. It seemed everything they did together, even the sparring with the staves, had seemed familiar. Even tending to a wounded warrior felt so right to the princess. Xena managed a few sips before refusing anymore. The fear in her eyes made Gabrielle wonder if she was refusing more because of the role reversal than having her thirst quenched. "Drink. You need it."

The raven-haired girl decided it was best not to fight her mistress, especially with the tenderness in the voice and the delicate touch with which Gabrielle had begun to wipe her face with. The cold cloth felt good on her overheated skin. Whatever Alti had done almost seemed to make her blood boil. Is that why her nose had bled? The princess carefully cleaned the dried blood from her nose and lip. In between gentle touches, Xena continued to sip the cold water.

"Whenever you are up for it, we'll move on to my favorite weapons." Gabrielle thought she heard a squeak or something akin to it. When she turned around, Palaemon was looking at her with wide eyes. The princess had yet to allow him or anyone else to use her chosen weapons. Her sparring partners would go at her with whatever was considered their strength in weapons. But never was anyone to touch her sias. "Problem?"

"No, My Lady." Though his words said no, Gabrielle could tell her friend was not happy she was already showing Xena how to use her favorite weapons. There was something in his eyes. If she didn't know any better, it was jealousy she saw there. It, hopefully, was just because she was allowing someone to use her sias. If it was something else, she hoped Palaemon would not attempt to act on those feelings. There was no way, not even given all the time that existed, could she feel something for him, outside of friendship.

"I think we'll start slow." The princess turned her back on Palaemon. When she looked into Xena's eyes, there was something there. What, she wasn't certain. Was it that her slave had seen the same thing in the trainer's eyes? The normally sure Gabrielle was suddenly unsure of herself. Even with Aphrodite's influence, she wondered if she would ever be ready to love someone. Her father had never shown her how to do that, not even as family.

"I'll use a sword. You seemed to defend that pretty well." Though she was managing to speak of combat, Gabrielle's mind was anywhere but on the upcoming training session. Her mind was on her mother. Though she was observant and mature at the age of three, remembering her mother was the most difficult thing in the world. She almost wished there was a way someone could either turn back time or help her to focus so she could remember her.

If she could remember her, maybe she could remember what true love was. Even just before she passed away, Gabrielle could remember being held in her mother's arms. The sensation got weaker and weaker as time went by. For a moment, she wondered if it was fading memories that caused the strength of being held to become weaker as she aged or if there was another reason. For now, it didn't matter. For now, the princess would continue to pray to Aphrodite for guidance both in love and in life.

"I'm ready." The deep rich voice of the slave stirred Gabrielle out of her musings. Without having to say a word, two slaves were retrieving the princess' sword and the other was carrying her sias. The sias rested on a pillow and were not to be touch by anyone. "Are you sure I'm ready for this?" Gabrielle smiled as she took possession of her beloved weapons. She tested the weight before holding them out, handles first.

With reluctance, Xena stood and took the weapons. The feeling of their weight was foreign to her. The sword and the staff had felt almost natural in her hands. This weapon, it was like she was using it for the first time. It wasn't right as she'd never handled a sword, not really, or a staff before today. It took only a moment of holding the weapons for her to start twirling them. Gabrielle's eyes grew wider as she watched her slave go through a perfect warmup routine.

Gabrielle was realizing more and more what Ares had been speaking of. There was something about the young girl standing before her using her sias like she had been her entire life. A part of her was jealous as it had taken her a couple seasons to properly learn the weapon. And yet, perhaps outside of Xena's natural ability with weapons, the God of War somehow enhanced the natural abilities of her personal slave. If he wanted her under his control that badly, she wouldn't put anything past him.

It gave her hope that perhaps Aphrodite was capable and willing to do the same thing. It was clear that she wanted Gabrielle and Xena to become more than friends. While never coming out and saying it while Ares was around, the hints were there. It wouldn't take a genius to figure that out. And yet, she hoped her father and the God of War would have their eyes closed enough so that they wouldn't see what was so obvious.

There was the other one she had to fear. If Palaemon was the jealous type, she would have to be cautious around him. The looks he was attempting to conceal told her he was not one to share her affections with anyone. That was definitely going to be problematic, especially the way Xena had handled him so readily when they had sparred. As always, her life was anything but simple. And yet, since her slave had entered her life, it had only gotten better.

"All right then. Let's take this in slow movements. From earlier, I know you can handle yourself. It's me that's not used to going against my own weapon." Xena's eyes grew wide with fear once again. Gabrielle sighed. One moment her personal slave could be so confident and certain of herself. In the next, she was afraid of doing something that would cause her to be punished, or worse, causing the princess to be punished. "My idea, remember?"

Taking a deep breath, Xena nodded. For a moment, both princess and slave closed their eyes. It was as if they were both getting in tune with their bodies so that they could perform. Or was it they were getting in tune with each other? Gabrielle began slowly with thrusts that were easy to deflect. Soon they involved into sweeping arcs. Before she knew what was happening, they were going full out. Both sword and sias were a blur.

It felt like earlier when they had gone against one another with the staves. It felt like they could match one another, blow for blow. It wasn't long before Xena had gone on the offensive. Gabrielle was hard pressed to keep up with the moves her slave was making. Again, there was a part of her that was jealous with the ease in which Xena had learned the sias. And yet, it made perfect sense Ares would choose someone like her to be his protégé.

"Enough!" Just as Palaemon called an end to the match, Xena managed to get inside one of the princess' blocks. The tip of one of the sias grazed her neck, leaving behind a thin trail of blood. It was a jagged mark that would require stitches. The sias fell to the stone floor with an earth shattering clanging sound. "Guards!" The trainer called out. He glanced at the slave before turning his attention fully to his injured princess. Instantly, the guards had a solid hold on the stunned slave.

The same slaves as had handed them the towels and brought the water were by the princess' side in an instant with a cloth to press against her neck. Palaemon was still taking charge as both Xena and Gabrielle were stunned by the turn of events. Earlier, it had been the princess who'd gotten the upper hand. Now, it was the slave who had managed to defeat the princess. Something no one had done since she was ten years old. "Hold still."

Palaemon turned to the guards holding Xena steady. "Take her to the dungeon!" His voice bellowed. There would be hell to pay. Even if the slave had been sparring, she had marred the princess' perfect features. There was no way that could go unpunished. Should the Pharaoh hear of the events, Xena would be headed for the cross, of that the trainer was certain. "Take it easy. I've got you. I'm here for you."

"Get your hands off me." Gabrielle managed to get her wits back and hold the cloth to her neck. Already the guards had removed the defeated Xena from the room. The princess knew she needed a healer. But she needed to free her friend more. As Palaemon kept attempting to hold her back, Gabrielle turned and growled at him. Finally, his hands fell to his side. "You've overstepped, Palaemon. But we'll discuss this later. Just hope I can save Xena from punishment or you'll wish you were dead."

With those words, Gabrielle saw something in her friend's eyes she never had before. Hate. If Palaemon now hated her, so be it. That just meant her pack had gone from three down to two. While her lead guard was important to her, Xena was already her life. It was crazy, but true. The princess quickly made her way to the dungeons. Already her personal slave was shackled around the neck and was attached to the wall. Her heart broke at the sight.

"Get her out of there!" Gabrielle somehow managed to keep her voice under control as she ordered the guards what to do. There was a panic rising in her. What if Alti or her father chose to visit the dungeons at this moment? Both were known to do so. Sometimes it was to attempt to gather information from the prisoners. Most of the time it was to torture for no other reason than it gave them both pleasure. They were both sick twisted people.

And how Gabrielle had turned out the way she had, a compassionate yet tough ruler, was beyond her. There were two things that could have influenced that. Her mother was number one on the list. It was her love that had helped her survive. The other was Aphrodite. Had she blessed her? She knew the Goddess of Love had heard her prayers. At the very least, Aphrodite had listened and given her strength she might not have otherwise.

"And why is she in there in the first place." Gabrielle turned to see the one person she didn't want to see. While Alti would have been bad, very bad, to have discovered what happened between the slave and princess, her father seeing Xena in prison was the worst possible thing. "I assume it has something to do with that." Herodotus pointed at the cloth that was still being pressed against his daughter's neck in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Gabrielle swallowed. What was she to say? Though she was certain if she told the truth Xena would be put to death, would her father really simply kill one of his best warriors? The princess stood there, attempting to formulate a plan. Her heart sank when she heard Palaemon's voice coming from behind the Pharaoh. He was kneeling and bowing his head. "I'm the one that placed her there. Xena became too aggressive and harmed the princess in combat."

And just like that, Gabrielle's world came crashing down on her. She could hear the soft sniffles coming from the cell. Xena was a strong young woman. But perhaps slowly getting her hopes up that she would one day be able to be free only to find they were being crushed by her death sentence, the princess couldn't even comprehend how that would feel. She wanted to comfort her friend in any way she could, but knew it was most likely useless.

Instead, she turned her steady gaze on Palaemon. The man had the good sense to swallow audibly from the look Gabrielle was giving him. Mentally she was telling him he would find himself on the wrong end of one of her sias should something happened to Xena. The princess hoped with her entire being she wouldn't soon find herself a lone wolf. And yet, the look in her father's eyes told her it was already decided.


	4. Chapter 4

"Have a new cross built." The words always turned Gabrielle's stomach. But Herodotus speaking of her slave, it increased it to a level where it literally brought her to her knees. Her eyes caught with Palaemon. In that moment, she let him know she was considering forfeiting his life in favor of Xena. That was how terrified for the raven-haired woman she was and how angry she was with her former friend. "Then put the body on display for all to know. No one mars my property."

Gabrielle quickly regained her balance. The last words uttered pissing her off. The princess came to stand in the way of her father's entourage. She might be his daughter; she knew she was still taking her life in her hands. The petite blonde dropped down to both hands and knees and bowed her head. "Father, I know I've disappointed you too many times as of late. For that I beg your forgiveness and once again pledge my loyalty to you."

Knowing flattery was the only way to go when it concerned her father, Gabrielle quickly continued. "I ask in your infinite wisdom that you consider the circumstance of my injury. The slave…" She hated not using Xena's name but knew it would only upset her father. Using the slave's given name was becoming too personal. Herodotus went about naming all the slaves that served him. It was to keep them in place and remind them they were his.

"She is a warrior that surpasses me." Herodotus' head tilted slightly. He had seen the first bout with the staves. Reluctantly he had to admit that she was the best warrior he'd ever laid eyes on. Perhaps she was too good. Gabrielle could see the concern on her father's face. Perhaps equating Xena only as a great warrior was a mistake. It was time to change tactics. "And she learned the sias quickly." The Pharaoh's gaze met hers.

"This isn't just about the weapons, Your Majesty." Gabrielle saw and felt the tap on her shoulder. Quickly, she stood. The princess held her head high, even though she could feel the trickle of blood. Luckily the gash on her neck wasn't a deep cut that would cause a great deal of blood loss. Still, it was there and it needed to be tended to. Her thoughts were of her slave taking care of her. "She has memorized the layout of the castle, at least the parts she's been in."

A low growl escaped The Pharaoh. It had both intrigued and upset him. "I bet she knows the terrain in the outer regions better than your map makers. And if she doesn't, we can go on a quest as soon as the business with the emissary from Chin is concluded." Gabrielle bowed her head. Always she was kneeling or bowing her head before her father. One day she hoped to gain his respect. Most likely it would be his death that garnered his favor.

Herodotus stood stroking his stubble covered chin. It was late. Dinner was waiting for him. He was bored at the thought of yet another crucifixion. If she was to be executed, he would have to come up with a more thoughtful way to die. "So you are telling me you are finding that your slave has…" He paused, unsure of how to state the facts. "Has many skills?" Gabrielle nodded her bowed head. "And you continue to discover these skills?"

"Yes, Majesty. The more time I spend with her, the more skills I uncover." Gabrielle chanced a peak to see what her father's expression was. It was no longer simply thoughtful. The gaze was almost lustful. The princess shuddered. If he was thinking of using Xena as his body slave, she would help her friend escape before she allowed her father to place his filthy hands on her. No one was going to touch her in that way. Only the princess was allowed that honor.

Gabrielle wondered if anyone else saw how obvious she was being. The only thing she cared about was yet again saving her friend from punishment. Normally being a great warrior would have been enough. For some reason, her father seemed against the friendship in any form. Alti could be behind it. Or it could simply be her father being a pig headed mule. Whatever the reason behind it, the enticement of many different skills was enough. The look in the Pharaoh's eyes said it all.

"These misunderstandings have to be stopped." The Pharaoh left no room for argument. In fact, the princess knew the use of words was generous. Perhaps it was her father practicing his best diplomatic ways with the arrival of Lao Ma in the morning. Or perhaps he was attempting to show off in front of his advisors. Oddly Alti was not among them. "Now, get her cleaned up. I want her at dinner. I want you both to put on an exhibition at dinner. You will be the entertainment. Make it good."

Without another word, Herodotus left with his many followers. It left a handful of guards, Palaemon, Xena and the princess. "Get her out of there!" Gabrielle barked the order once again. The guards knew the tone of voice and knew they had to move quickly. While known as a kind caring ruler, most of the men had heard tales of Gabrielle in battle. They knew not to test her patience. She waited as patiently as she could while her friend was once again granted her freedom.

The two young women leaned on one another for support. Xena was mentally exhausted. Having to deal still with the intrusion Alti had done to her brain was enough. She had once again been prepared to be punished. Worse, she had been preparing for death. It was becoming all too much for the slave. And yet, one look of those piercing emerald eyes and one touch of her mistress, it was enough to make it all worth it. For now.

Gabrielle was both physically and emotionally exhausted. Having to appease her father had never been easy. The stakes were growing higher every day. There had always been the realm to worry about. Now there was more. There was what made life worth living. In her prayers to Aphrodite, she had made it clear. She wanted a true heart. It didn't have to be pure. As long as the heart and soul belonged to her, she wouldn't care how it was tainted.

Palaemon approached. It appeared he was going to offer to help the princess. "Don't." Gabrielle knew she needed all the allies she could going against the enemies she already had. The princess wasn't stupid. She knew that around every corner was another enemy. What her friend had done was nearly unforgiveable. It was true the young man was following his heart. But at what cost? "I'll take care of myself and my friend."

The lead guard bowed and swallowed hard. The emphasis on 'friend' had been made clear. The death threat, he had assumed, given by the princess was because she was upset with what had happened and Palaemon's rash actions. He hadn't realized Gabrielle had meant the words and had not simply been spoken in the heat of the moment. "At least allow me to offer the royal escort. Neither of you are in condition to defend yourselves."

The hatred Gabrielle had seen flicker across her friend's face and the way he had been far too happy to inform The Pharaoh of Xena's misdeeds were not going to be forgotten. The princess had a headache. It was from the stress of the day. It was from the injury to her neck. Mostly, it was from worry about how Xena was going to recovery from the past few days. Or could she recover. "Fine. You are the best of the guards. How can I refuse such an offer?"

_Keep your friends close, your enemies even closer._ It was something her father had spoken often over the years. She hadn't realized its true meaning until lately. There was Alti to keep close. There was her father to watch over. There was the guard Joxer to keep an eye on. Ares could be considered an enemy if only because he wanted Xena to be nothing more than a warrior. Now, there was her former best friend she would have to keep close.

Xena leaned still on her mistress as they were escorted to the princess' royal chambers. All she wanted to do was to curl up in a ball to protect herself from the onslaught of emotions. The physical trail of the three workouts she could handle. In fact, they had been rather stimulating. It was the emotions the young girl was having trouble coming to terms with. While she knew she didn't have a choice anymore, she wondered if it was wise to remain the princess' slave.

Palaemon saluted them both after making it to the entrance. The instant they were inside the chamber, there was a flurry of activity. The two young women were separated. Xena was still in such shock over the events of the day, she allowed the two older women to lead her to the large bath. As she glanced across the sudsy steaming water, she could see emerald eyes perusing her body. The thought of her scars caused her to shudder.

It wasn't long before both young women were naked. Xena looked shyly at her mistress' body. Something inside told her that one day she would know that body better than she knew her own. The blatant thoughts caused her to blush profusely. She was glad for the warmth of the water. It could easily explain the rosy tint to her already tanned cheeks. Her raven head looked up when she heard the soft voice of her mistress.

"I'm sorry about today." Gabrielle swam closer. Though she wanted to be touching her friend, she knew she must maintain her distance. Today had been unreal. Both needed to deal with their physical and emotional well-being before anything else. And they had been summoned by her father to perform like some kind of bard or circus. It was times like this she really did feel like a slave. "And I'm sorry we have to face the nobles."

The genuine caring she received from Gabrielle was something she'd never felt before. Cyrene was a good woman. And her mother was very loving. It was simply with the inn, three children and the ever present raiders; she could never show her children the attention or affection they deserved. After Lyceus' death and Toris ran off, her nature had turned cold. At first Xena had been upset. Over time she came to realize it was a way to deal with the pain of death and abandonment.

Blue eyes blinked back the tears. Her memories of her mother were painful and joyful at the same time. The same could be said of Gabrielle. Already she had nearly been beaten twice and faced death mere moments ago. There was whatever mind probing Alti had done. And yet, there was nowhere in the known world she would rather be. Something overcame her and she found herself holding her princess in her arms.

Even though their young, developing, naked bodies were touching, there was nothing sexual in it. Though it did feel like two souls that had been separated for too long a time were finally finding one another again. It was a warm feeling. It was something that could take away all the aches and pains. The best way to describe it was like being away from what made life living for an eternity. It was like coming home.

Gabrielle was surprised by the gesture. They'd held one another several times in the short time they'd known one another. And yet, this was different. It wasn't even because they were naked, though that did have something to do with it. Perhaps it was because the day had left them so emotionally raw that they could feel the full impact they had on one another's lives. The princess smiled ash she shyly pulled out of the hug.

"Didn't expect a hug for apologizing, but I'll take one any chance I can get." Xena was once again blushing. This time, it could not be blamed on the steaming bath as it had already begun to cool. "You're adorable when you blush." Without thinking, Gabrielle reached out and touched the tip of her friend's nose. The slight blush turned fully red in that instant. "Come on, let's get out of here and ready to face the masses before I embarrass you to death."

The princess froze in mid step causing her slave to bump into her. Gabrielle lost her balance for a moment but two strong arms shot out to steady her. "Thanks." She chanced a glance over her shoulder. "I didn't think what my words could mean." Slowly she continued into the dressing chamber. "I could apologize until I'm blue in the face." As she spoke, slaves were already helping her to dress in her military leathers.

"But I can't help what others and my father does." Finally the princess was dressed as if she was going to lead the army in battle. The healer had been summoned and waiting for her to be presentable. Gabrielle was led into the living area of her suite. She sat in the most comfortable chair and the healer sat next to her. Easily she tolerated the tiny pricks and the pulls that went with receiving two dozen tiny stitches. "But I can watch what I say and do."

It was a promise to something. Xena might be young, but she was not naïve. And in the short time she'd spent with Gabrielle, she knew the princess' words held more meaning than anyone else she had ever come across. If she wasn't true, it was because someone else had interfered. Her thoughts were interrupted by the tugging and pulling. So lost was she in emerald eyes, she never paid attention to what was happening to her.

By the time her fellow slaves were done, Xena stood in a royal guard uniform. The feel of the leather and chainmail felt odd to her. At the same time, it felt as if she had been born to where the armor. It wasn't much different from what her mistress wore. Instead of the wolf symbol, she adorned the symbol of The Pharaoh. At first she questioned the design but remembered what Gabrielle had said to her once. They were both slaves.

By chance, Xena had become a slave by being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Her beauty had drawn Draco. The warlord had told her as much. When she had fought back, that was when she had received the jagged cut along her back. She was still healing, but would not admit this to her mistress. It was as if she felt nothing. That was both good and bad. The sword being strapped to her back startled her.

"Sorry." Gabrielle was standing in front of her. How she had moved so quickly and silently, the dark-haired slave was uncertain. Xena's eyes were drawn to the neck of her mistress. The stitches were covered in a wrap that was not for beauty. It was chainmail not unlike what she wore at her shoulders and knees. It wasn't exactly the proper uniform. It was a great way to hide the stitches. "While I'm not to be armed until our exhibition, all royal guard must carry a sword."

Just as Xena was about to say something, the same foul stench that had accompanied the arrival of a certain god made its presence abundantly known. Gabrielle crinkled her nose in disgust, glad that Ares had his back to her. "You look amazing, my young warrior." The god barely glanced at the princess. "And you look ok." If looks could kill, the God of War would be dead. They weren't being given to him from the petite blonde.

"I'd say the princess nearly got your outfit right." Ares was walking in a circle around the young warrior. Xena's hand instinctively itched to go for her sword. It was an odd and yet familiar sensation. "Oh yeah! You've got the passion all right. I'd love to trade swords with you. But you have to play the dutiful slave for now." He stopped, making sure he blocked Gabrielle from view. "There's one thing missing from your ensemble."

Gabrielle really should have been afraid of the imposing figure. Instead, she came and stood by her friend. She crossed her arms over her chest. She knew no one stood a chance against the god. It didn't mean she couldn't show her support for the person who was quickly coming to mean the most in the world to her. It felt amazing when Xena placed her hand on her arm. There was a slight trembling in her slave's hand.

The princess wondered if it was out of fear or anticipation. Gabrielle had to admit the god's presence was intoxicating. It was tapping into the dark side she hated to tap into when she was on the battle field. In that instance, she wondered if Xena had this dark side as well. If that was what Ares had been referring to when he'd said that the raven-haired warrior had a spark that neither Palaemon nor the petite blonde had.

A box materialized in Ares' hands. He had a confident smirk upon his face. A pair of emerald and azure eyes was instantly on the box. Both kept their gazes steady on the box, both having intense looks of anticipation on their faces. The god prolonged the agony. When he opened it, both gasped. Gabrielle was the first to reach out. Before the God of War could snap it shut on her delicate fingers, she pulled back.

"Wow. An amazing set." Gabrielle was in awe. While fighting was not her first choice of vocations, she knew weapons well having been trained from such a young age. The princess had thought she had seen the best the world had to offer. Her father had taken a set of daggers such as these from a high ranking Roman official after he had ordered the man executed. Crassus had been one of the three powers of Rome. It meant the rest of the Romans were not taking his death well.

"You have a good eye." Ares held the box away from the princess. If there wasn't that bit of do gooder in her, she might just have been his chosen. While smaller in stature than Xena, she was still a mighty fighter. The power she wielded any weapon seemed beyond her years and beyond her body. Still, that pesky heart of hers was in the way. Unlike the raven-haired beauty. Oh, she had a heart. It was simply tainted. By what, he wasn't sure. Even a god could not have all the answers.

"I thought, since the Pharaoh has accepted Xena as a warrior with many skills, it was time she be armed with more than the toothpick on her back." Gabrielle, her pride showing, wanted to argue that her father had only the best weapons around. One look at the God of War and she realized he was simply attempting to get a rise out of her. She refused to give him the satisfaction. "This set of five daggers was crafted by Hephaestus himself."

Gabrielle could not hide the shock. Her draw, for a moment, nearly hit her chest. The mighty Hephaestus was the fabricator of these weapons. Now she was in even more awe of the craftsmanship. Emerald eyes captured the dark eyes of the god. Ares realized how impressed the young princess was. He looked at his protégé. Xena had barely reacted. There were going to be many lessons along the way to form the raw talent into something so lethal.

"Allow me." Ares was itching to demonstrate one particular weapon. Not how to use it so much as he was itching to show her where she was to store it. After taking the interestingly shaped dagger from the box, the rest of the daggers disappeared only to reappear next to the bed the slave and princess had shared twice now. The Y shaped weapon was held out and then slowly the god approached his charge. The God of War rolled his eyes when Gabrielle stood in his way.

"Relax, Blondie. If I wanted to kill anyone in this room, they'd be dead already." Ares came up and whispered in the princess' ear. "Besides, you told Palaemon to stand down. As badass on the battlefield that you are, you are just like him. You are a mere mortal I could crush simply by snapping fingers. So beware how much you test me, human." The God of War stood to his full height. He'd expected a trembling petite blonde.

What he saw was enough to impress him. For the second time, he was having second thoughts, if only briefly, at choosing Xena over the princess. Gabrielle had stood taller, crossed her arms over her chest and was tapping her foot impatiently. If Ares didn't have a thing for the warrior slave, he'd have to admit the petite blonde could be a delectable little morsel. "If you'll allow me. I promise no harm to Xena or her reputation."

Reluctantly, Gabrielle stood aside. She knew if he really wanted to, Ares could have harmed her. While her father was an avid worshiper of the God of War, surely the god must know the princess prayed to Aphrodite. While never actually offering anything to the Goddess of Love, nearly every night she would pray. The only time Ares received anything from the princess was when her father insisted that she offer something of herself to him.

Ares proceeded to finally show his protégé exactly where a weapon such as he was holding should be stored. He snickered as he placed the breast dagger between her small breasts. "It may be a little uncomfortable at the moment. I assure you that as you, um, mature it'll become more comfortable." Xena and Gabrielle both stared at the weapon nestled between the perky breasts. The princess was indeed having naughty thoughts.

Xena, on the other hand, was having issues with the fact she was carrying a sword at her back and a dagger between her breasts. The box was back in Ares hand. "These matching daggers have carrying cases. May I?" Though it was asked of the slave, the god's eyes were on Gabrielle. While he didn't need any mortal's approval, for now he would play nice. The princess nodded. It wasn't long before a dagger was on the outside of each ankle and thigh.

Gabrielle had to admit. The daggers completed the outfit. In fact, she seemed more of the head of her royal guard than Palaemon did. In some ways, she outshined the princess. Of course if they were dressing for battle, the petite blonde would have even more weapons than Xena. It still irked her how she was not allowed to carry weapons in the palace. For now, she was going to let it go and encourage her younger friend. "I hate to admit it, but you look amazing."

If they were out to impress Herodotus, dressed as she was would do that alone. The Pharaoh always thought that presentation was as important as the actual show. Xena looked at herself once again. Her mind filled with images of herself and her brother as they played with the wooden swords. They had used old flower sacks to make it appear that they were wearing armor. She wondered if Lyceus was smiling in the Elysian Fields or if he was saddened by the twists and turns her life continued to take.

Would her mother be proud of her? That was something Xena hoped to find out. But not right away. If she hadn't made her mark, she didn't want to see her mother. Or did she? The slave was confused by her life. And yet the feeling of being exactly where she was supposed to be kept echoing in her mind. Or was it echoing in her heart? "Thank you. I don't know if I'll know how to use them. But they do complete the warrior slave look."

"Gods that's funny." Gabrielle could not help herself. She reached up and kissed her friend on the cheek. It was simply something the princess had thought about doing all day long. Even after Xena had beaten her, the petite blonde had not been angry. Instead, she had wanted to kiss her friend, on the cheek, to thank her for the competition. It was rare when she was pushed physically or mentally so. Both young girls were blushing to their roots.

Unseen to everyone, including the God of War, Aphrodite was watching the exchange with a great deal of interest. While she wanted her two soulmates to discover the romantic side of their link, she didn't want it to be rushed. It was adorable how Gabrielle had instinctively given her friend affection as a form of reward. "Be careful, Little One." The goddess was walking between the two young women. "You need to take your time. Good things, like love, come to those that wait."

It was as if someone was whispering in her ear. Gabrielle's heart had been pounding like the hoof beats of a horse stampeding. As the words or feelings washed over her, she felt calm. It was how she needed to feel before facing her father and the rest of the elite. "I think it's time we joined father." The princess had to clear her throat. While her heartrate was calmer, she still felt the after effects of the sweet innocent kiss. "And he hates it when I'm late."

Xena had wanted to place her hand to her cheek. It wasn't to wipe the kiss away. In fact, it was so she could press it more firmly to her and possibly memorize the sensation of the princess' lips upon her skin. The words her friend spoke were never really heard. She only nodded and took the hand that was proffered her. They linked arms and slowly made their way through the maze of hallways. Somehow it was the slave who was in the lead.

Truly it was the rest of the royal escort that was in the lead. But the way Xena held her head high and was half a step ahead of the princess, one would think she was more than her royal escort. It was clear to even the casual observer that there was more to these two young women than met the eye. Gabrielle halted their progress at the door. She leaned in and whispered, "Always have to wait for father to allow entry and then for one to be announced."

The announcing part Xena could understand. After all, it was the princess arriving. It was the princess and the warrior slave. The two were the only entertainment on the menu. It was a great deal of pressure. Gabrielle having to wait for her father's approval to enter seemed a little extreme. The man was controlling and hateful. The raven-haired young women once again vowed to do whatever she could to make sure her mistress shown in the best possible light.

The sounds of the trumpets startled Xena. It reminded her of the first evening she shared with Gabrielle. The gongs announcing the dancers and then when the meal was prepared. They had startled her and her princess had told her she needed to learn to relax. That evening, much like tonight, there was not a lot that could make her relax. The last time she was in the dining chamber, she had come close to being whipped. It was the quick reflexes of the princess and her quick mind that had stopped the punishment.

Every head in the great hall was bowed as Gabrielle slowly made her way, still linked with Xena, towards the throne. There was one head that was not lowered. Alti watched the approach. The image of the two as they made their way down the carpet covered path to the throne was familiar. It was too familiar. It was from the dreams she'd had that led to her demise instead of her ruling the realm as she should. While the two had been dressed differently, it was too similar for the advisor's liking.

Herodotus stood once his daughter and her slave had made it to the throne. Gabrielle had to pull gently to get Xena to kneel as well. It wasn't that the raven-haired young woman hadn't known to bow. Memories were flashing in her mind. She knew these were from whatever it was Alti had done to her. While the terrifying invasion had been happening, all Xena could think about was getting away from the mad woman.

Now Xena was taking a moment to let the memory of the moment wash over her. She knelt next to Gabrielle and ignored the words Herodotus was saying. It boiled down to she and the princess putting on an exhibition before the meal was to be served. Blue eyes closed for several moments. Every single image she was being gifted with was engrained in her memory. It was a memory that rarely, if ever, forgot anything.

In that moment, Xena understood a little Alti's game. She'd always known that the advisor had her eye on the throne. For now, she was going through the Pharaoh. It wasn't long before she would go through Gabrielle. Literally. She would do whatever she could to usurp the princess' power. It was something the slave could not allow. It was something she would fight, anyway she could. For now to do that meant giving the people what they wanted.

"And now I give you my daughter, Princess Gabrielle. As you know, she has led several campaigns in the name of Greece, myself and Ares." The cheers were almost deafening. While there were only about three dozen nobles in attendance, the great dining hall seemed to have the perfect acoustics to have the sound reverberate nearly nonstop. Herodotus held up his hand for silence. "Tonight, we have a newcomer to the royal guard. I'm told, though young, has many superior attributes."

Both young woman rose. They knew this was the moment of truth. How they performed now would either separate them forever or it would keep them together, at least for the short term. Neither was stupid enough to think the Pharaoh or Alti would not continue to test them in different ways. One way would be to threaten them with separation. The mere thought caused both Xena and Gabrielle to shudder.

The nobles gathered could feel the electricity in the air. They remembered the slave from when she was to have been punished, but the princess talked her way out of it. Some of the nobles, King Lias and his daughter Diana in particular, had become tired of Herodotus' rule. Being Pharaoh, it was his birthright. The only way to have a new leader of the realm was for him to die or for there to be takeover. Neither was appealing, even with his harshness.

Gabrielle was what they were looking for in a leader. She was a fierce warrior, of that there was no doubt. And as she was about to prove yet again. The few times she spoke up, she had been articulate and showed compassion to those in all station of life. King Lias would gladly send his small army to help the princess in any battle she chose. If that were to overtake the throne? Thoughts like that could lead to his and his daughter's death, so he remained silent but loyal to the truthful ruler of the realm.

The young couple was standing in the middle of the dining area. As they had listened to the Pharaoh introduce them and the exhibition, the long red velvet carpet had been replaced by a padded sparring mat. Gabrielle was surprised her father had even allowed for that. When his soldiers sparred, it was with real weapons. It was in the dirt or on concrete. It was rain, snow, sleet or oppressive heat. It was to toughen them for any battle conditions.

In the young princess' mind it was cruel. So many men had become injured, scarred or had died because of her father's abhorrent practice. Since she was only a young woman, there wasn't much she could do. Perhaps one day, she and Xena could change the realm. For now, they had to face one another in combat. Why the Pharaoh and his people loved to watch the possibility of blood and carnage, she wasn't certain.

Then again, she had seen enough on the battlefields to last her a lifetime. Gabrielle waited as one of the slaves sharpened her sword. Not far from her, Xena's sword was receiving the same treatment. The young princess wanted to glare at her father. So far her friend had only one training session with the sword. It was the most deadly. That was why he had chosen it. The petite blonde was wary as on slave attached her daggers to similar positions as her warrior slave was adorned with. Only one missing was the breast dagger.

"Enough!" Herodotus' voice was firm. It was an order. Gabrielle sighed as she took her sword from the slave. As she looked at the young woman, she realized something. She didn't even know her name. True, there were thousands of slaves that attended the palace, the nobles and the royalty. The petite blonde shook the thought off. Now was not the time for her to think of the numerous changes she wanted to make within the realm.

Slowly, the two young women made it to the center of the mat. Gabrielle held her sword out. Xena looked unsure as what to do, but followed her lead. The princess tapped her sword against her slave's. "This is it." Gabrielle whispered, hoping her friend would be able to hear her. Something told her, along with the other many skills already demonstrated, a keen sense of hearing was one of them. "Don't hold back. If you do, we'll both be punished. Try to pin me or knock the sword out of my hand. Understand?"

Xena took a deep breath. She reluctantly nodded her head. The slave understood well what it was Gabrielle was saying. One way or another, it had to appear one of them had the upper advantage that would lead to death. She only hoped that if she were the one to lose, the Pharaoh would stop the match. The way he was leering at her, she wondered if death would be better than whatever he had in mind for her.

The sound of metal on metal rang out throughout the great hall. Instantly, cheers were raining down. Both Gabrielle and Xena continued to ignore the sounds and concentrated on gaining the upper hand, without having to kill their opponent. The fury with which each stroke was made with caused sparks to fly. It was turning into the bout of the century. Even Herodotus was on the edge of the throne as he watched his daughter and the slave continue.

Something else was happening to the Pharaoh. It was something that hadn't happened in a very long time. While he had his body slaves and they could eventually cause him to become excited, no woman had excited him by merely watching him since he had first seen Gabrielle's mother. It was too bad she had to have that damned soft spot. Her heart was what had Hecuba killed. Even the healers would say that. The thought caused him to smirk.

The battle waged on. It wasn't confined merely to the floor. At one time, Gabrielle jumped on the food heavy tables. A gasp escaped as the action became a little too close for comfort. The two combatants were giving a show that Ares would be proud of. In fact, both the God of War and the Goddess of Love had popped in to enjoy the show. Aphrodite loved watching the two young women. It was a prelude to how in sync they would be with one another with anything they did together.

The two gods kept themselves hidden. Ares was waiting to whisk Xena away should she win. Herodotus claimed eternally allegiance to the God of War. Yet the god knew that if the slave were to show up his daughter, there might just be blood. That was why the Pharaoh would kill her if ever it was revealed she was his chosen. The leather clad god sighed at the thought. Mortals simply made no sense to him. And yet, they were infinitely fun to play with.

At that moment, Xena tripped the princess. Gabrielle had been going for a thrust, that uncontrolled, could have decapitated the slave. In the instant, the slave could see the apologetic look. Perhaps that was why Xena had gotten the upper hand. Perhaps that was why she was now towering over her mistress. The chants began. The nobles, even the Pharaoh himself, seemed to forget this was the next in line to the throne as the 'Kill' was repeated over and over again.

Time seemed to freeze for the young couple. In fact, time did freeze, at least for everyone else. Somehow Aphrodite even managed to freeze her brother. The goddess made her way over to the confused mortals. "Relax. You're not going crazy. I wanted to say something before you finish this barbaric bout." Two sets eyes blinked. The rest of their bodies were frozen. The Goddess of Love made it so that she was standing in Xena's line of sight.

"I can feel what's happening inside here." Aphrodite gently touched the place where Xena's heart was hidden beneath layers of armor and leather. Blue eyes blinked. "Ares is trying his best to tempt you to his side. I can't even say dark side. As much as it pains me to say, without war there would be no love. Hence why we are so close. They go hand in hand. But you, my warrior princess, have to balance them. It's something you can learn from one another."

Aphrodite hoped the youngsters understood what she was attempting to say. There would be times when they fought one another. There would be times when they disagreed. When it came down to it, they needed one another. Where one was strong the other was weak. Not all mortals would see how they completed one another. Perhaps these two mortals were different. It was part of the reason she had chosen them to be joined since birth. "Think about it."

And just like that, time was moving once again. Gabrielle was on the ground, breathing heavily. Xena still had her sword at her neck. She too was breathing heavily. The exhibition had lasted for about three quarters of a candle mark. The silk cloth covering the stitches from the previous wound the warrior slave had inflicted on her mistress was slightly askew, revealing the dark stitches. It was enough for the raven-haired young woman to sheath her sword.

Xena held out a hand to which her mistress gladly took. It had been a hard fought battle. Once again the slave had bested her. This time, there had been no distractions. The slave bowed before the princess and then quickly went about straightening the cloth covering the wound. Gabrielle smiled sadly at the gesture. They both knew reminders of earlier were not a good thing, especially with Herodotus about to enter his judgment of the exhibition.

Both young women came to stand before the throne. They both quickly went down to one knee, bowing their heads reverently. Xena's superior hearing picked Alti's voice. She could make out clear what the advisor was telling the Pharaoh. Blue eyes closed. Once again, she was remembering the images the invasion the crazy woman had caused her to see. They were of her time with Draco. There were some from the future, but they were blurry.

Herodotus stood. The applause was deafening. Once again King Lias applauded with the rest of the nobles. He and his daughter, who he realized in that moment looked eerily like the warrior slave, were reserved in their accolades. They waited to see what their Pharaoh had to say. "My daughter has been bested, for the second time today by a mere slave." The venom in his voice was not easily disguised. "I've been speaking to my advisor. I think it's time Gabrielle learned what the real world is like. Obviously she is becoming soft."

Gabrielle swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. It was racing with a million and one ways to somehow keep her in the company of her friend. Before she could speak, the sound of her father's voice echoed throughout the great hall. "After the meeting with Lao Ma and her advisors, I'm sending the princess and the warrior slave as an escort. They will accompany the emissary from Chin. They will also be mapping the land and conquering anyone or anything that gets in the way. Is that clear?"

The princess knew she and her personal slave had no choice but to agree. It would mean months away from the safety of the palace. It would mean being escorted by the jealous Palaemon. It would mean Joxer would be assigned to her protection detail, as always. And by the twinkling in Alti's eyes, it appeared they would have to contend with the advisor. There was nothing more she could do but agree to her father's terms.

"Understood." Once they left the palace, Gabrielle would be freer to rule as she saw fit. Of course there would be many eyes upon them. Alti was the one they would need to watch out for the most. The idea of being off with Xena, perhaps taking her back to her home village was enticing. Having to contend with everything else was not. "We'll prepare to leave after the meetings. And may our journeys bring more land to the already great realm of Greece."

A cheer echoed throughout the great hall. Gabrielle ignored it. Words were easily spoken. It was actions she was more interested in. That was why she had her eyes on Alti, Joxer and Palaemon. Being the lone wolf was not appealing anymore. Even with the addition of Xena, her world consisted of so little. Perhaps they would find allies such as Lao Ma or whoever else was out there beyond the walls of the palace that the princess had yet to meet.

It was late and the young couple was finally alone in their room. Herodotus had shockingly agreed to Xena still residing with the princess. For now, the slave was going to travel with her she might as well sleep there tonight. There was a leering in his eyes Gabrielle did not like in the least. Part of her wanted to free her personal slave. Leave her with her mother in her home village along with a great deal of dinars.

There was a knock on the door. Gabrielle groaned, not wanting to deal with anyone. It wouldn't be her father. He wouldn't bother with knocking. When the slave escorted the advisor into her chamber, the princess itched for a weapon. Alti came up to her, acting like she was going to touch her face. "Relax. While we're here, I can't touch you. When we are out there, I can do whatever I want. It's going to be a long trip, little girl. I hope you and your playmate enjoy it." The resounding laugh of the madwoman echoed long after she left the chamber. Xena simply held to her mistress, plans of her own running through her mind. She would deal with Alti. One way or another.


End file.
